Village on the Sand
by mizzzmorgan
Summary: Yurific. A filha trapalhona de Howl e Sophie se mete em encrencas maiores que ela pode resolver. Especialmente quando a filha do Rei Ingary está no meio do fogo cruzado. Fanfic baseada nas músicas do Blackmore's Night.
1. Chapter 1

**[Village on the Sand]** ** por:** **Mizzz³**.  
**Cenário:** Castelo Animado (Howl's Moving Castle).  
**Classificação:** 16 anos ou M.  
**Tamanho:** Longo (21.579 palavras).  
**Status:** Completa.  
**Resumo: **Ser a filha de Artemus Howl parecia ser moleza quando só ficava catando conchinhas na Praiera ou vendo Dorotéia pastar no campinho da Ilha Local, mas infelizmente a vida não era tão fácil desse jeito... _"Por quê não existem sindicatos para aprendizes de magia arcana em ilhas solitárias no fim de mundo?"_

**O que achou desta Fanfic? Mande um comentário para **** – esta fanfic foi extraída do site .**

_Dance ao ouvir os rufos dos tambores e deixe esse mundo para trás, teremos uma bebida e torradinha só para nós debaixo de uma lua violeta..._

Muitos já ouviram de mundos desse tipo, muitos cantaram sobre a época em que a vida era difícil, nem todo mundo tomava banho com muita facilidade e sequer tinha computador... Caramba, como era difícil mesmo! Ta certo que tinha máquinas a vapor e coisas mágicas voadoras que serviam de táxi para o povo, só que era difícil mesmo ter uma dessas máquinas para seu uso... Algum dia você vai ouvir de um mundo chamado... Bem... Ele ainda não tem nome e ninguém ainda sabe qual o nome dele, mas pode ter certeza que você gostará de se sentar e ouvir a história de...

Na capital do Reinado, a vida agitada dos cidadãos era só interrompida quando outro barco da frota da antiga Guerra chegava ao porto. Venceram? Não, a Guerra foi cancelada. Como? Ninguém sabe direito, mas melhor ter paz do que ficar na apreensão de outro ataque sobre a cidade... Estranho, as bombas não atingirem a parte central onde está o Palácio? Muita gente mal percebeu nisso e antes que a Maga Suliman pudesse conspirar contra os magos e feiticeiros que estavam fora de seu comando, Artemus Howl conseguiu fugir com sua amada esposa Sophie para uma Ilha fora do alcance do Reinado... E é de lá que começaremos essa histórinha...

Uma velha cabana perto de uma velha vila numa velha ilha,... A luz do sol iluminava diretamente o pergaminho velho que era rabiscado meticulosamente por uma pena não tão velha assim, mas empunhada por uma mão beeeem velha... O cenho envelhecido de Sir Adrian Aarielli era sério e resoluto, a agilidade para grafar letras floreadas e de caligrafia correta e bem formada deixavam a carta com aspecto de ser algo muito importante... Parou por um momento, limpando o suor da testa com um lenço vermelho desgastado pelo o tempo e olhou em volta à procura de seu cachimbo favorito... Não vendo que o objeto estava ali perto, o velho se levantou sofregamente da cadeira de madeira e revolveu seus livros em cima da estante e na mesinha no fundo da salinha de sua cabana.

- Soren... Você viu o meu cachimbo? - perguntou ele a uma criança de 9 anos que passara por ele com alguns pergaminhos.

- Não senhor, mas acho que ontem vi o senhor o limpando lá na janela da cozinha... - respondeu ela com sonolência, deixando os pergaminhos na estante e organizando-os em ordem alfabética. O velho senhor saiu da salinha e seus passos ecoaram na soleira de madeira velha da velha cabana... A menininha olhou para os lados e deu uma olhadela na carta em cima da mesa... Parecia ser algo bem importante mesmo... Tinha até cheiro de essência de lavanda!

- Nossa! Hoje o velho caprichou... - Começou a ler em voz baixa, pois ainda lia com dificuldade...

"Desde que te conheci, não pensei mais em outra donzela tão formosa e fagueira quanto a senhora... Imagino-me aproximando de teu peito arfante e sinto o aroma tão adorável de teu perfume favorito. A essência do amor que invade meu sangue, incendeia o meu coração dilacerado pela paixão e logo saborearei teus lábios carmim de doce néctar do amor afogueado de nosso romance. Tomo-te em meus braços viris e..."

- Mestre... Pra quem é essa carta agora? - perguntou a menina não entendendo bulhufas de nada. - O que é "afogueada"? Existe no dicionário? E noooossa, acho que esse verbo aqui não existe não Mestre... "tomo-te" soou muito estranho sabe?

- Dá isso para cá!!! - retirando o pergaminho da mão da garotinha. O velho Mago Adrian era o mago da Vila Cação na Ilha Local e auxiliava o velho prefeito Pedro com conselhos e ahn... Na verdade os dois saíam muito para tomar umas e outras na Estalagem do Papagaio Azulado do outro lado da rua...

- Meu irmão disse que o senhor é um velho caquético, caduco, tarado e pervertido... - e ela mordeu o biscoito do Mar, um biscoito doce feito de farinha de aveia e frutas em formato de estrela-do-mar, que era seu café da manhã. - É verdade isso?

- Nhááá!!! Bando de babões bobões babuínos birrentos! Todos falam suas besteiras de sempre...

- Tá... Mas é verdade? - a garotinha insistiu mastigando o resto do biscoito crocante, o velho pegou seu cachimbo e limpou novamente.

- Concentração, Soren... - apontou ele o cachimbo para a cabeça dela. - Vamos! Hop, hop! Andale, andale! Onde está os deveres de hoje? Quero os pergaminhos organizados em ordem de potência de poção!

- Mas acabei de arrumar em ordem alfabética como o senhor sempre pede! - protestou ela com indignação.

- Nhááá!!! Sem reclamar! Andale, andale! - a menina saiu resmungando pela a porta da frente, era hora de ordenhar a vaquinha Dorotéia, sua amiga na boa parte do tempo, pois só podia ver Candye, a sua amiga da vila, durante a tarde da véspera do dia do descanso. A vaca era cuidada pelas as duas, acharam ela ainda bezerrinha na Prainhona, ao Sudeste da Ilha Local.

- Mas que saco! Por quê não existem sindicatos para aprendizes de magia arcana em ilhas solitárias no fim de mundo? Não posso perguntar nadinha, nada, nadinha! Mas que meléquinha! - a vaca Dorotéia, que pastava ali perto, mugiu quando a menina falou a palavra feia para seu vocabulário infantil. - Tá, Dorô, vou te ordenhar daqui a pouco...

- Hey chuchu! - gritou alegre sua amiga Candye, filha do bardo Tenebrarus, o mais famoso dos 3 mares do Sul, o mais requisitado nas ilhas vizinhas e autor do eterno clássico de tavernas "Filha do Vento", a lenda mais empolgante e temida nas redondezas e inspiradora de aventuras ao Mar pelos os mais jovens...

- Hey Candye... - a garotinha respondeu sem muita empolgação, a mais velha chegou no pátio do jardim e deu uma balinha de caramelo arranca-dentadura. - Toma... Não fique triste por causa do velho caduco...

- Ele não é caduco...! - protestou Soren a favor do Mestre conhecido pelo seu temperamento instável e pelo desgastante hábito de paquerar TODAS as mulheres do povoado, sem exceção...

- Mas ele é beeem velho... - a garota teve que concordar à força. Candye mascou a bala grudenta e doce e afagou a vaquinha Dorotéia. Falou das novidades dos Portos do Norte, da escolinha na mansão de Antiguidades da Madame Totem e da chegada repentina do inverno na Ilha. - Alguém deve ter jogado uma pedrinha lá no Arco Circuloso...

- Você ainda acredita nessa bobagem?

- E por quê não? Ano retrasado foi você que atacou aquela tartaruga enorme lá no Arco e uma tempestade horrenda veio depois!

- Aquilo foi coincidência... E não era uma tartaruga, era o Diego, o filho do Marceneiro Potter...

- Mas eu jurava que era uma tartaruga enooorme! - disse espantada Candye, Soren comeu seu doce e cutucou insistentemente o fundo dos dentes para desgrudar a pasta grudenta feita pela mastigação da bala.

- Gágaí, gagoi gagoinguio guem, gague?

- O quê, o quê? - não entendendo as palavras embaralhadas da amiga com dificuldades em tirar o doce dos dentes detrás.

- Sooooren, cadê o meu cachimbo?! - esganiçou a voz do velho Adrian...

- O velho caduco te chama...

- Guele gaumgué gadugo!

- Mas é beeeem velho... - completou a garota saindo do pátio e indo para as ruas de pedra maciça...

A lenda do Rochedo Triste era bem triste... Será por quê? Vou explicar... O seguinte: Era uma vez uma maga muito boa que ajudava as ilhas de qualquer mal que se instalasse nelas, piratas, feiticeiros, dragões metidos à besta, anões brigões, cobranças de imposto de renda atrasado, essas coisas, então um dia ela sumiu por séculos. E ninguém mais soube da Maga Nevasca e seu exército de golens gelados. Dizem que ela se refugiou nos rochedos e se embrenhou na Floresta Branca para descansar em eterno sono, outros dizem que ela se tornou vil e maléfica e que mata cada aventureiro que ousa pisar na Floresta, outros dizem que ela cansou de lutar pelo bem e conseguiu aposentadoria pelo o sindicato de Magos, Bruxos e Feiticeiros Arcanos...

Soren achava que a maga benevolente apenas se cansara da vida medíocre de salvar o dia todos os dias... E que estava aproveitando a velhice, sentada na frente de uma lareira, lendo romances de cavalaria e passeando de manhã na Floresta. Certa parte da sua teoria estava certa... A Maga Nevasca não era mais tão nova quanto imaginavam - pelas as contas do povo da cidade, a Maga deveria ter mais de 600 anos! - e também passeava pela Floresta Branca todas as manhãs, mas que ela se cansara da vida aventureira? Não, nécatibiribiriba... Isso ela não desistiu não! Mas aí é outra história que deveríamos narrar, mas deixa isso pra depois...


	2. Chapter 2

_Levantem seus chapéus e suas taças também, iremos dançar até a noite acabar, estamos voltando para o tempo que tanto sabemos debaixo de uma lua violeta..._

"Que rotina cretina", pensava Soren... Mais dois anos se passou e nada dela saber o que estava fazendo ali com aquele velho... Nem tão caduco assim. Ela sabia que a pose de temperamental fora do comum de seu Mestre era parte do disfarce... O velho tinha um poder inigualável e dominava a força dos ventos com apenas um movimento de suas mãos, era o senhor dos ares, o mestre das brisas... Deveria respeitá-lo por isso...

- Soooooren! Cadê os meus pergaminhos de poções ativamente ativas que precisam ser ativadas? - gritou o velho Adrian lá dentro da cabana, a menina bufou de impaciência e apontou para a mesinha ao lado dele, seu rosto estava ruborizado e seus dentes estavam cerrados para não deixar escapar um palavrão. - Ah sim! Aqui estão... mas você também! Bagunça tudo e depois coloca em lugar que eu nem imagino! Esses jovens de hoje... - e saiu resmungando com os pergaminhos debaixo do braço.

- Paciência, paciência é uma virtude... Eu preciso de... - logo uma chuva fininha veio do Oceano e regou a Vila Cação por algumas horas.

Candye jogava mais outro vaso de planta fora... Quebrara quando seu pai entrou em casa e por alguma ordem estranha do destino, o vaso caíra na cabeça do seu velho pai...

- Já disse mil vezes que o senhor deve ver aquele velho caduco para ele lhe dizer quem rogou essa praga! - o bardo Tenebrarus encolheu os ombros e limpou a terra que restava em seus cabelos.

- Isso acontece, minha filha... Mera coincidência...

- Que acontece a cada 10 dias depois do dia da véspera, papai! Estou lhe dizendo! Alguém rogou uma maldição de azar no senhor e... - não conseguiu terminar a fala, pois seu pai já estava escorregando no piso molhado da cozinha e esbarrando na mesa cheia de massa de bolo e pão. Farinha, massa e ovos vieram tudo em cima dele, o deixando empapado do pescoço para cima. - Eu disse pro senhor! - disse Candye chorosa. A porta de sua casa abriu e seus irmãos trouxeram outro enfermo para dentro das Casas de Cura da Madame Aid, a mãe de Candye.

- Mas esse povo tá cismando de se machucar, não? - comentou o pai, limpando a sujeira do rosto e bebendo mais um pouco de "Elixir Sumiu", um remédio muito usado na Ilha Local, era tiro e queda, só tomar o Elixir Sumiu que a dor sumia! - Vou para a Estalagem do Boburguer... Vai querer alguma coisa, querida? - a Madame Aid levantou a cabeça com cansaço e jogou um balde e um esfregão.

- Vai limpar esse chão imundo e depois quero o pátio todo arrumado!

- Mas querida...! - ele iria dizer, mas a mulher simplesmente o mandou calar a boca com um gesto.

- Dá exemplo pros seus filhos e vai arrumar logo essa bagunça!

- Mas querida...

- AGORA!

- S-sim querida... - resmungou o famoso bardo Tenebrarus que tinha sempre a última palavra dentro de casa, só que era sempre concordando com o que a mulher mandava fazer...

Era uma manhã calma, o sol estava a pino no céu azulado e limpo de nuvens, o velho caduco, quer dizer, o Mestre deixara ela sair um pouco para buscar alguns ingredientes de poções na vila e também conversar com o ferreiro Smith no final da rua para arrumar a porta que estava emperrando. Dorotéia pastava nas encostas do Porto Norte e Madame Makinha dava um pouco de plantas medicinais à vaca... Soren ficou curiosa com a conversa da Madame com a vaquinha.

- Você precisa ficar fortinha, meu bem... Tempos difíceis estão chegando e logo não terá muito que comer aqui, sabe? Logo bárbaros irão disputar a tapa o que você tem a oferecer...

- Madame Makinha não assusta a coitada da Dorô... Ela é inocente demais para essas coisas... - disse Soren discretamente para a Curandeira vegetariana, vidente e super zen da Ilha Local.

- Essa sua vaquinha está com uma dieta disforme, querida! Precisa regular as horas de pasto e as horas de ruminação... - Dorotéia nem se importava com as dicas de alimentação e continuou mascando a grama ali perto.

- Vou falar com a Candye... Essa semana é dela para cuidar da Dorô...

- Cuidado com os açucares... Cuidado com os doces... - predizia fantasmagoricamente a vidente Makinha. Soren arrepiou-se por alguma razão e entrou no ferreiro Smith & Cia. O ferreiro trabalhava sozinho e era difícil se comunicar com ele quando estava trabalhando na bigorna e na caldeira.

- Senhor Smith! - a menina gritou para ser escutada além dos sons surdos de martelo em ferro em brasa. - O meu Mestre Adrian pediu...!

- Ahn? O quê? - respondeu o ferreiro com o físico de uma tora de madeira de pinheiro de tão queimado do sol e da fornalha, era estranho de se ver um homenzarrão daqueles com pequeninos óculos de aro dourado enganchados no nariz adunco e um pouco torto de tanto brigar com outros fanfarrões. Ele colocava a mão suja de carvão como concha na orelha. - Não escutei!

- O meu Mestre... Oh porcaria sô... - a menina deu a volta no balcão e deu de cara com o enorme cachorro do ferreiro, Mandrada, que não ia com a cara de ninguém, a não ser a do dono, rosnando para ela. - Oh, oh... Oi cachorrim bunitim... Calminha tá...?

- Mandrada! Nada de morder! Aiaiai menino mal! Menino mal! - e o carinho que o ferreiro deu na orelha do cachorro fez Soren se sentir impelida contrair o rosto numa careta visível, se fosse nela, o ferreiro já teria arrancado a orelha de Soren... - O que uma jovenzinha linda como você veio fazer nesse lugar sujo, haha? - o sotaque do ferreiro era das Ilhas do Sul e tinha muito do jeitão dos piratas.

- A porta dos fundos lá de casa tá emperrando o ferrolho... O velho Adrian queria que você passasse por lá para conversar sobre umas coisas e arrumar a porta... - o homem grande limpou o rosto com um lenço encardido e amarelado e botou a mão no balcão, pegou sua malinha de ferramentas e tirou o avental de funileiro.

- Vamos lá então... Não tenho muito trabalho por hoje, quero ver o que o velho caduco tem a me dizer...

- Ele não é caduco...! - protestou Soren com veemência.

- Mas ele é beeeem velho, não? - completou o ferreiro Smith.

Os piratas do Corvo Prateado já haviam dominado duas Ilhas ao Norte, enterrado muitos tesouros no continente perdido após o Aurareira e capturaram mais escravos do que qualquer outro barco na história dos piratas... Mas agora estavam todos de saco cheio, sentados na Prainha, braços cruzados e os vigias da Vila de olho neles...

- Que preguiça... - disse um mais alto e desengonçado...

- É mesmo... - respondeu outro mais moreno e com um chapéu furado na aba.

- Bem que a gente poderia pilhar o Monte Tereco...

- Pra quê? Já pilhamos aquele lugar umas quinhentas vezes! - disse o imediato Jãozim. - E o capitão não iria gostar disso...

- Aliás... Pra onde ele foi hein? - um outro baixinho que ficava no posto da gávea, aquele poste lá em cima do navio, falou.

- Deve estar falando com o velho caduco...

- Ah... - foi o uníssono do grupo de 13 marinheiros do Corvo Prateado, agora a tripulação mais azarada dos 3 Mares do Sul...

- Então... Que preguiça, hein? - começou o desengonçado...

- É mesmo...

A pálida marinheira preferida do capitão do Corvo Prateado ameaçava o velho Adrian com uma pistola de dois canos muito pesada.

- Foi você, seu velho inútil, babaca e pervertido! Rogou essa maledeta maldição de azar para todos nós!

- Calma, meu docinho... - disse Adrian muito afável, não sabia se respondia cordialmente ou se soltava uma de suas cantadas baratas. - És o tesouro que o mar trouxe de volta para o barco inquieto que veleja no mar do meu coração... - O capitão girou os olhos com impaciência e resmungou alguma coisa... Bebia a garrafa de vinho do velho.

- Sai pra lá velho babão! Vai levar um tiro no meio das fuças de não der um jeito de reverter essa porcaria de encantamento! - a porta da frente bateu e Soren e Smith chegaram. O ferreiro se alertou e pegou a primeira ferramenta que viu na sua malinha, uma chave curvada para abrir fechaduras, Soren já estava acostumada com pessoas que chegavam de surpresa e ameaçavam o velho de morte... Passou pela moça pálida como uma caveira, com uma roupa colante preta e um coldre cheio de bolsos e um espaço para uma sabre curta do lado esquerdo.

- Oi tia Lina, oi mano Danny... - o capitão Deckard do Corvo Prateado meneou a cabeça cumprimentando a irmã mais nova e encostou-se na cadeira confortável do velho Adrian, bebeu outro gole do vinho na garrafa e botou os pés na mesa.

- Temos um trato, velho caduco...

- Ele não é caduco! - gritou Soren do outro cômodo.

- Mas é beeeem velho! - respondeu o irmão resoluto, o velho Adrian mandou língua para o jovem insolente. - Como eu dizia... Temos um trato... Meu velho pai quase morreu te protegendo, Adrian e não tem como reverter o passado... Vamos! Me diga como se tira essa maldição e eu te agradecerei por manter minha irmãzinha aqui contigo do que servindo de marionete para as peripécias da megera da Sulliman...

- É um bom trabalho, se quer saber... - respondeu Adrian calmamente.

- Não para Soren! - irritou-se Deckard, a pirata Michaela engatilhou a pistola na testa do velho. - Ela nasceu para algo maior, velho... Você sabe... Você sabe muito bem que a Maga Nevasca tinha planos para ela... E me diga? Adiantou alguma coisa aquela expedição ao Rochedo Triste? Estamos condenados ao azar por mais de 12 anos! - Soren deu um pulo na cozinha ao ouvir o nome da Maga Nevasca, fazia tempo que eles não tocavam no assunto. - Se você não nos livrar dessa magia cretina, eu tiro Soren daqui imediatamente...

- E vai levar para onde? Para o Reino ou para ser uma pirata vil e mentirosa?

- Eu não sou mentirosa! - protestou Michaela para Deckard, ele concordou.

- Mas é a mais doce miragem que meus olhos cansados do tempo já viram nesse mundo... - disse o velho afável novamente, a pirata xingou algo em piratês que Soren não entendeu, mas pela cara do ferreiro Smith, é porque havia sido um palavrão bem feio.

- Meu, vou bater nesse cara... - disse a pirata sem paciência.

- Era uma vez...

- Ah fessoraaa... Outra vez aquela história entediante da Maga Sorvete?

- Nevasca, menino! Respeita a lenda! Ela salvou esse lugar milhares de vezes...

- Mas se salvou, por quê não fica com a gente quando a gente precisa? - a bagunça na aula fora da sala de aula era turbulenta. Soren tentava tirar um cochilo escondida do velho Adrian do lado de fora do pátio, perto da Estrebaria, mas a criançada insistia em perguntar à pequena professorinha sobre as razões da Maga Nevasca ter desaparecido... Bocejou um pouco e se aproximou da turminha de meninos e meninas de quase 9 anos.

- Ela não vem para cá, pois já cansou de salvar o dia... - comentou ela para a professora que já conhecia bem.

- Mas se ela cansou de salvar o dia, bem que poderia salvar a noite... - a risada foi geral para o aluno que fez a indagação, ele ficou tímido no lugar.

- Porque ela não se chama Maga Sorvete e abre uma sorveteria aqui na Ilha? Faria mó sucesso! - as crianças concordaram empolgadas, Soren botou a mão na testa, mal acreditando que a lenda mais vívida daquela Ilha estava sendo questionada de maneira estranha por criancinhas devoradoras de sorvete!

- Olha gente! A Maga Nevasca salvou essa Ilha dos Piratas do Sul, do Monstro Dourado de Ganancy e fez muitas coisas também! - insistiu a professora.

- Mas ela não abriu nenhuma sorveteria, poxa! Responsabilidade social, fessora! Responsabilidade social! - exclamou com seriedade um menininho menor que um toquinho de árvore.

- Meu, vou sair daqui, senão fico louca... - suspirou Soren para si, uma garotinha puxou a saia da professora.

- Mas a tia aí não é aquela garota que mora com o velho caduco? - a resposta foi automática.

- Ele NÃO É caduco!!! - todos os aluninhos da professora Esmirra viraram para ela em coro.

- Mas ele é beeem velho...

Tarde quente, Dorotéia estava no estábulo, Candye tomava água de seu cantil e observava as Ilhas Torturuga com sua lupa. O sótão da Hospedaria do Otto dava de cara para a Praieira e era o melhor ponto de se ver alguma coisa no Oceano vasto que se seguia à Nordeste...

- Ho, ho! Olha só aquilo lá! - dando a lupa para Soren curiosa para saber o que a amiga havia visto. - Acho que é um golfinho... Pode ser uma baleia talvez... Mas está vindo muito depressa... Nossa...

- Era só um peixe espada...

- Como é que você sabe?

- O focinho longo e a rapidez...

- Poderia ser um golfinho...

- Não vou discutir...

- Não vai porque seu velho caduco Mestre te ensinou desse jeito?

- Olha, será que poderia ser menos rude ao tratar do Mestre Adrian?

- Mas ele é um velho caduco sim... - olhando o Oceano de novo com a lupa.

- Por que todo mundo tem algum problema com ele...?

- É uma questão social, Soren... Todos nós estigmatizamos o membro mais velho do bando para mantê-lo no estado letárgico e inutilizatório do ser humano, assim teremos como impulsão, o exemplo dele para as gerações seguintes... - disse calmamente, enquanto Soren caía do telhado da Hospedaria e se agarrava na calha. - Entendeu?

- Como você pode falar isso? E "inutilizatório" não existe!

- Existe sim!

- Existe não!

- Prova então!

- Vai no dicionário, ignóbil!

- E você, sua obtusa de meia tigela!

- Vamu pará com essa bagunça??? - gritou o dono da Hospedaria com um rolo de macarrão na mão e avental.

- Tá, tio Otto... - responderam juntas, silêncio imperou entre elas.

- Por que ninguém mais acredita nos heróis...? - Candye parou com a lupa e se acomodou no telhado. Sentou-se e recolheu a barra da saia que descosturava.

- O mundo não precisa mais de heróis... Não quando você tem todo o poder de escolha nas mãos... Soren... - a outra garota olhava triste para o Rochedo Triste (Eita redundância!) - Ela não vai voltar... Se lembra do que seu pai disse antes de te deixar aqui? "A Maga Nevasca acabou com seus dias nesse mundo e agora só você poderá seguir seu destino."

- Mas eu gostava de acreditar que ela algum dia iria chegar lá em casa... Mas o Mestre Adrian disse que ela está velha e doente e não vem mais para outras Ilhas...

- Candyce Cleomance!!! Saia desse telhado agora!!! - gritou a mãe de Candye com autoridade, a menina fez uma careta de assombro e desceu rapidinho, deixou a lupa com Soren.

- Te vejo depois...

- Não esquece da comida da Dorô...

- Tá... - respondeu mecanicamente, mas Soren sabia que a amiga IRIA esquecer a comida da vaquinha de estimação. Apontou a lupa para o Rochedo Triste e observou por longos minutos, até suspirar descontente.

- Mas seria legal vê-la de novo...


	3. Chapter 3

_Agradeça aos Cavaleiros e os dias antigos, os mendigos e os ladrões que vivem escondidos atrás das moitas e debaixo de uma lua violeta, oh cartomante o que __você prevê no meu futuro? Diga seus segredos, fale eles apenas para mim, debaixo de uma lua violeta, feche seus olhos e se perca no clima medieval, experimente os tesouros e cante as melodias debaixo de uma lua violeta..._

Tá... Agora vem a parte ruim. Sim, porque toda história tem a sua parte ruim, a vida é assim, sabe? Bem, é verdade sim que Soren foi treinada pelo melhor mago do mundo (tirando o fato dele ser tarado e caduco ¬¬'') e seu maior sonho era ter sua família de volta, mas como o pessoal sabe, a Feiticeira Sulliman trancafiou Howl e Sophie em uma Ilha do Leste da Ilha Local que nem o próprio Aarieli conseguiria entrar. Já devem imaginar o que o chuchuzim vai fazer né? Ganhar pontos de experiência, coletar mais magias e focus em outros caminhos da magia e salvar a família.

O negócio é que agora a história vai ficar bem sombria, já que Soren carrega um segredo, assim como todos os Howl. Ah, sim! Tem aquele tréco de batalhas épicas por causa de uma coisa bem estúpida... *gargalhada maquiavélica*

Capítulo 2 – Anatomicamente perfeito.

... 6 anos depois em algum lugar perto do Pântano da Bruxa (mas que agora a bruxa não morava mais no pântano, sendo assim era só um pântano que anteriormente tinha uma bruxa morando nele ¬¬'')...

Markl balançava o molho de chaves e ponderava.

- Hmmm, acho que não...

- Mas eu fiz o meu melhor!!! – disse Soren esganiçadamente olhando para seu corpo de rapaz recém-transformado. – Sei que dá para ser anatomicamente perfeito!!!

- Melhor desistir, menina... – Soren desceu as escadinhas que iam para o primeiro andar do Castelo Animado herdado de seu pai, o mago Howl, e tateou o busto.

- Sem peitos! Pelo menos isso eu consegui! Agora me diz como se faz o resto!

- Olha aqui menina... – disse Markl girando os olhos para não ver que a garota de antes estava com barba rala crescendo no rosto e cabelos revoltos, prateados como os da amorosa mãe Sophie. – Ser homem é diferente! Você precisa sentir que é homem, andar como um homem, falar e xingar como um, beber e gracejar como um!

- G-gracejar?! – Soren não conteve um sorriso bobo no rosto. – Vou ter que fazer isso?

- Vai, mas pelo jeito que está... Não vai conseguir nada além de expor a sua família ao ridículo!

- Olha aqui seu... – indo atrás do caseiro do Castelo Animado, passou por dois corredores e entrou no aposento da sala de visitas. – Tudo aqui depende para eu NÃO expor a minha família! Deckard é procurado por pirataria e contrabando, meus pais estão sei lá onde Deus queira que estejam (E espero que eles continuem no anonimato), mas se é para manter aquela megera da Suliman longe deles, eu farei qualquer coisa! – Markl olhou para o alto da sala, limpa e cheirando lavanda... Lembrou dos dias de sua infância em que a mãe de Soren estava amaldiçoada a viver no corpo de uma velha e toda a guerra forjada pelo Reinado eclodia na porta deles... Sophie manteve o espírito alegre do Castelo, limpou cada fresta para deixá-los confortáveis pela primeira vez e até domou o impaciente Calcifer! Como sentia falta daqueles dias...

- Então... – suspirou para si. – Vá se arrumar e vamos sair para praticar um pouco... – Soren sorriu triunfante e desceu as escadas para seu quarto.

A Estalagem do Rio Manso estava vazia naquela hora da tarde e só os marujos e portuários freqüentavam aquele lugar calmo e com aroma de peixe frito... Soren se sentara da maneira que os homens fazem, pernas abertas no banquinho, cotovelos na mesa e a garrafa de rum em uma das mãos. Markl ditava as regras com um cigarro na mão e esperava que a garota soubesse se disfarçar caso algum espião de Sulliman estivesse a espreita.

- Okay... Agora engrosse a voz... – disse ele espetando o cigarro no cinzeiro, Soren pigarreou um pouco e disse com certa malandragem.

- Olha aqui meu camarada... Se a guerra está desse jeito, foi por culpa dos filhos da pulha que o Reinado acha que são seus governantes... – Markl sorriu admirado e bateu nas costas da garota que tomava um trago do rum (que na verdade era suco de uva concentrado).

- É isso aí, meu chapa! – Soren quase cuspiu o gole que colocou na boca e um filete de suco trilhou em seu queixo, uma jovem bem vestida e estrategicamente decotada piscou para ela ao passar pela mesa.

- Uau, você viu aquilo? – Soren engoliu o resto do conteúdo em sua boca e limpou o filete de suco. Markl se encostou na cadeira de madeira e abriu o jornal da manhã.

- É assim que começa... E quanto mais convincente o disfarce for, menos a Sulliman vai perceber...

- Vamos dizer que hipoteticamente aquela mocinha está dando mole pra mim, o que um homem falaria?

- Ahn... Ele não falaria, atacaria a moça de jeito...

- Credo! Isso é tão rude! – Soren disse isso alto e com sua voz natural de garotinha de 16 anos. O povo no balcão olhou para ela assustado, Markl virou-se calmo e disse:

- Chegou na idade, sabe? Mudança de voz, essas coisas... – o povo voltou ao balcão mais aliviado. – Tome cuidado com essa sua imprudência! – Soren bateu a garrafa na mesa e protestou em voz baixa.

- Mas isso é rude sim! Chegar na garota e simplesmente atacá-la? E os bons modos? A cordialidade, o romance?

- Isso é coisa de menininha... Homens de verdade sabem quando a mulher quer ser levada pra cama...

- Isso é um absurdo! – tomando um gole da garrafa e levantando.

- Aonde vai?

- Mostrar que ser cavalheiro com as jovens pode ser um modo mais sensível de se aproximar...!

- Mas... – o velho Markl iria falar, mas preferiu ver no que isso ia dar...

Ixi! Esqueci de falar uma coisinha, o cenário: Sabe como seria esse mundinho aqui se você não viu o filme do Castelo Animado? Nham, seria o seguinte: Imagina uma Europa do século 18, mas com máquinas à vapor por todo lado, navios e barquinhos voadores impulsionados por magia, pessoas lotando as ruas de pedra bruta, construções de madeira e pedra por todo lado, um porto enoooorme no fundo da cena e cheio de gaivotas ao redor. A velha Estalagem daqui é toda de madeira (aquelas que você encontra em qualquer parte de Ragnarok ou no mundo de Zelda, sow!), e as roupas são mais ou menos daquela época, sabe, homens com perucas estranhas e rabinhos de cavalo, piratas maltrapilhos, mulheres com vestidos sufocadas por espartilhos e poupança avantajada, menininhos de recados sujos de poeira e com suspensório, senhores refinados de terno e gravata borboleta e cartola, tirando o fato de haver magos e feiticeiros andando por aí com coisas bizarras e espalhafatosas – aliás, se você ver um carinha usando um urubu como chapéu, me avisa! Ele ta me devendo 10 real!

Voltando a programação normal...

Encontrou a mocinha na varanda interior para o beco, onde as arrumadeiras da Estalagem descansavam de seus afazeres, ela estava sozinha e amarrava seu avental encardido. A troca de olhares fez Soren perder o fôlego...

- Ahn... ah... Olá... – disse ela engrossando a voz do jeito que Markl gostara anteriormente.

- Olá monsieur... – respondeu a garota alta de cabelos cor de mel, ondulados e longos. Os olhos azuis eram tão brilhantes que um leve tom acinzentado mostrava a sagacidade deles. – Posso ajudá-lo?

- Ahn, eu? Não, não... Quero dizer... Estou com um probleminha...

- Ah sim, entendo... – a garota se aproximou dela para pegar outro utensílio de seu vestuário, um chapeuzinho branco, isso provocou em Soren um arrepio que ela nunca sentira antes, mas acompanhado de um perfume familiar... E muito irritante ao seu nariz... – O que seria?

- E-eu... – ameaçando espirrar. – Quero dizAAAATCHIM!!! – e espirrou com muita força, seu nariz começou a umedecer rapidamente...

- Algum problema, monsieur? – disse a jovem com um leve sorriso cômico no rosto.

- Nada não, é que AAATCHIM!!! Tenho alergia a AAATCHIM!!! Alergia a essência de flores campestres... Flor-de-lis especificaaa... caaa... caaa... – e outro espirro fenomenal fez Soren sentir seu cérebro girar na cabeça.

- Oh sim... Flor-de-lis, minha flor favorita... Não gosta do perfume? – chegando mais perto e dando um pouco de seus cabelos para Soren cheirar...

- Peraê, não faz iiiii... iiii... AAATCHIM!!! – um filete pegajoso escapou de uma de suas narinas e a jovem torceu o nariz, ofereceu um lenço para Soren.

- Tome... Você está precisando... – Soren assuou da maneira mais polida que poderia fazer e a garota desconfiou. – Então... Tem alergia a minha flor favorita e toma rum misturado com suco de uva... O que está tentando fazer Monsieur...?

- E-eu?! Não! – voltando para sua voz habitual, mas corrigiu o deslize - Eu só quero lhe perguntar uma coisa... – fungando um pouco, a vontade de espirrar estava incomodando ainda... – Gostaria de saber uma opinião da senhorita...

- Sim...? – prendendo os cabelos com uma fivela prateada e ajeitando as mechas que ficavam na frente.

- Como você reagiria se um homem te beijasse sem permissão, assim do nada, aqui nessa sacada? – a jovem sorriu um pouco e outro arrepio subiu no estômago de Soren, já sentira isso antes e a memória era um pouco perigosa no momento.

- Eu estapearia o insolente, monsieur... – Soren abriu um sorriso triunfante, aquele que fazia até o mais frio e racional monarca se sentir confortável perto dela. – Por que a pergunta? – disse a jovem um pouco tímida.

- É que eu... Peraê... – e espirrou timidamente – Um amigo afirmou que as mulheres gostam de serem atacadas sem motivo algum pelos homens e como eu... ahn... – tentando formular uma desculpa logo. – Eu gostaria de saber qual é o melhor jeito para se conquistar uma mulher...

- Oh sim... Bem... Isso é fácil... Ahn... Gosto de homens confiantes e educados... Que saibam valorizar minhas qualidades e suportar meus defeitos... É claro que um beijo roubado poderia ser até romântico, mas não em um lugar como esse e... – Soren espirrou novamente. – Eu me sinto muito confortável em saber que a pessoa que eu amo não esteja fingindo ou escondendo segredos de mim... Que seja leal e confidente, fiel e companheiro... – Soren estava agora prestando atenção nas maneiras polidas da jovem... Isso não era nada parecido com o comportamento das arrumadeiras... Na verdade só vira esse comportamento uma única vez na vida... E era de gente que era criada debaixo dos costumes da corte do Reinado... – Mas voltando a sua ponderação... Um beijo roubado em plena sacada de um beco sujo pode ser o começo de alguma história, feliz ou não... – determinou com rapidez. Soren a olhou espantada, escutara alguma coisa como "começo de alguma coisa" ?

- Bem... É... Você tem argumentos plausíveis com todo questionamento... – se desvencilhando da proximidade e voltando para a porta. – Ahn, muitíssimo grata, quer dizer, g-grato pela sua opinião jovem e bela mocinha... Agradeço imensamente por... – E subitamente recebeu um beijo morno da mocinha. Um breve selinho, mas que se transformou em uma exploração avançada de lábios e línguas que Markl mal pode acreditar no que via... O beijo só foi interrompido, pois Soren teve que espirrar novamente...

Nota da autora: O Ministério da Saúde adverte: Problemas alérgicos podem atrapalhar e muito algum tipo de relacionamento começado em uma sacada de um beco suspeito em mundos fantásticos.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 3 – Covil dos Inimigos.

Cantarolar não fazia parte da rotina de Soren, talvez estivesse apenas entusiasmada com o convite de Vossa Majestade para uma conversa rápida com o Mago Adrian Aarielli, seu antigo mestre e agora detentor do cargo de Sulliman no Reinado. Escolheu sua melhor roupa – ou melhor dizendo, a roupa de seu pai – e deu um jeito de deixar a barba ficar rala no rosto. Aquele processo do feitiço todo demorava muito e enquanto esperava o efeito completar, ela cobria seu pescoço e axilas com perfume forte. Sabia que encontraria a mocinha da Estalagem no Palácio... Deveria ser uma aia de companhia, ou uma das faxineiras... Não gostaria de ficar espirrando feito cachorro velho em cima dela e rogou outro feitiço anulador de odores em seu nariz... Não sentiria cheiro de nada, mas pelo menos não espirraria daquela maneira irritante.

- Anatomicamente perfeita... – olhando para dentro das calças de homem com uma cara desapontada. – Por que não posso ter pelo menos um volume adicional para enganar direitinho?

- Palácio de Altreban, próxima parada! – gritou Luccius, o fogo fátuo que rogou e animou pela primeira vez que praticara magia avançada. Não era como Calcifer, mas o fogo fátuo mantinha o castelo aquecido e o sistema de água em temperatura aprazível... Gostava do pequeno servo, pois era mais um amigo do que um empregado. Calcifer havia indicado o feitiço e Howl havia deixado sua filha usar para animar o castelo reconstruído. A magia perpétua de Howl estava em cada canto do castelo e o mantinha de pé, Soren conhecia os segredos de seu pai e sabia como lidar com todos os compartimentos do castelo. Markl ajudava na manutenção e compartilhava dos segredos como um bom Mago e aprendiz de Howl.

- Estou descendo! – disse Soren apenas de toalha na parte abaixo do umbigo – pois o feitiço já funcionara em seu busto, achatando os seios e dando uma aparência máscula de um jovem de 18 anos. – Droga, cadê meu casaco turquesa? – disse enquanto descia as escadas para procurar no varal aquecido ali atrás da lareira. Deu de cara com Markl e mais dois enviados do Palácio.

O silêncio foi aterrador... Ela apenas de toalha, dois marmanjos metidos a besta olhando para ela, Markl massageando a têmpora como se quisesse dizer: " – Bendita hora para arruinar tudo!",

- Ahn... – ela sorriu fingidamente. – Já estava de... ahn... me arrumando para o encontro...

- O Rei Callio pediu para que escoltássemos a filha menor de Artemus Howl... – pigarreou o outro.

- A filha...? – Soren não entendeu...

- E eu estava aqui discutindo com esses ilustríssimos senhores que Sorena Howl está viajando e deixou instruções para que seu irmão mais velho, Alec... – apontando para Soren. – fosse em seu lugar ouvir o que o velho Aarielli tem a dizer...

- Mas não fomos informados de tais mudanças... – Soren estava perdida e percebeu no olhar do homenzinho da direita, que até agora não falara nada, era magrelo e desengonçado, sua barba era exagerada, mas os olhos azuis acinzentados insistiam em lembrá-la que talvez...

- Hahaha... – descontraiu Soren. – Minha irmãzinha gêmea costuma viajar em horas inoportunas, assim como meu digníssimo pai... Deixava a mamãe uma fera sabia? – para o magrelo e sentiu seu nariz formigar levemente... – Terminarei de me arrumar e irei com muito prazer na companhia de vocês, caros senhores! Espero que não haja objeções sobre a mudança de convidados, não? Minha irmã pode não estar aqui, mas tenho a obrigação de dar-lhe notícias sobre tudo que acontece e do que o seu afável mestre tem a falar... – indicando a poltrona macia no centro da sala. – Será que não gostariam de se sentarem e me beijar... quer dizer, esperar? – todos ficaram confusos, Soren pegou seu casaco e saiu correndo dali para seu quarto, foi seguida por questionamentos de Luccius nas lamparinas.

- Sinto magia antiga e forte aqui, Soren!

- Eu sei, eu sei! A maldita da Sulliman colocou um espião entre nós...

- Posso dar um jeito nisso rapidinho!

- Não, deixe como está! – calçando suas botas de cano alto e prendendo as tiras de couro no encaixe de ferro leve do lado da bota. – Mantenha o castelo em movimento, deixe que percebam que não estou preocupada em voltar para casa tão cedo...

- Isso é arriscado, Sor...

- Não mais arriscado do que visitar o covil do inimigo...

Cantarolar não era da rotina de Sorena Howl, ela preferia esconder o sorrisinho bobo que tinha em seus lábios quando ouvia o senhor mais a frente falar com o enviado do Rei Callio. Era ela sim... E era feiticeira assim como ela... Que bom, ela pensou e lembrou-se do beijo na sacada do beco, o gosto de menta que tinha o beijo, as reviravoltas no estômago e a sensação de que estava perdidamente fixada naquela garota disfarçada de soldado... Não era só ela que apreciava enganar os outros com disfarces masculinos... Também, para uma época daquelas, deveria se trajar de forma imponente para não deixar a louca da Sulliman pegá-la no flagrante... O que aquela megera queria tanto? Será que era vingança pelo que seu pai fez certa vez no passado. Mas a visão da mocinha à sua frente perturbava os planos de fuga estratégica caso Sulliman aparecesse...

Ela deveria ser uma aprendiz do velho Aarielli, por isso os modos provincianos...

- Se apresse senhor Howl... – advertiu o mensageiro do Rei, a feiticeira disfarçada sumiu de seu campo de visão, havia entrado em uma porta no imenso corredor principal do Palácio. Seu coração se alertou como silêncio e pareceu que estava sendo vigiada por cada centímetro quadrado que andava, sensação horrível essa de estar sob os olhos de alguém que se mal conhece... Viraram mais outro corredor à direita e encontraram um jardim florido de diversas flores exóticas, cheias de cor e algumas com tamanhos tão exagerados que Soren pensou imediatamente na página do Livro de Magia Botânica que estava escrito esse feitiço... Ainda bem que não fez Academia Arcana, senão teria problemas com Botânica... Pensando melhor, se fizesse Academia já estaria nas mãos da maldita Sulliman e tudo que seu pai construiu com amor e suor iria ruir...

- Espere aqui... – disse o mensageiro. – O Rei irá lhe atender logo...

- Sim, sim... – disse ela com timidez... O aposento florido e iluminado por causa das janelas de estufa era demais para ela. Nem seu quarto tinha tantos detalhes para se observar... Perdeu-se em um casal de beija-flores que circulavam florzinhas diminutas, brincavam felizes como se a vida não fosse efêmera para criaturas do tamanho deles, como se naquela sala há alguns anos atrás houve uma discussão que mudou a vida de seu pai, que Sulliman havia forjado uma Guerra para animar seus ânimos e despedaçar milhares de vidas. Um pigarro do mensageiro chamou sua atenção para a realidade, à sala chegou pomposamente o Rei Callio, sua esposa Lílian e... e...

- É bom saber que a teimosia de Howl não atingiu os filhos... – disse o Rei indicando uma cadeira para Soren sentar, mas ela se recusou educadamente (Regra número 1 de um mago/feiticeiro/bruxo: Nunca se sente em uma cadeira que você não conhece muito bem. Ela pode te estrangular, fatiar ou ser desconfortável.) – Bem-vindo a minha casa, meu rapaz...

- Grato pelo convite Vossa Majestade... – ainda de pé e se contorcendo interiormente por saber agora qual era a função da mocinha no Palácio. – Do que se trata o assunto? Estou fora dos acontecimentos e...

- Uma simples trégua, é isso que queremos...

- Trégua?

- Sim... Como bem sabe seu irmão mais velho, Deckard, é um delinqüente astuto e saqueia cada porto que aterrissa... – disse o Rei com certa rispidez, a Rainha sentou-se e serviu chá a sua filha única, Maill.

- Gostaria que não difamasse meu irmão, Majestade... Deckard tem seus motivos para tal vida...

- Assim como seu pai desistiu de nós e preferiu o ostracismo?

- Ostracismo culminado pela maldição da presença de Sulliman em nossas vidas, você quis dizer... – (Regra n° 34 para tratar monarcas: Oh, nunca diga "você" quando se dirige a um.) Maill levantou ofendida.

- Seu pai é uma mera marionete do destino! Se tem esse poder todo que falam é porque foi esperto o bastante para sugar tudo que Sulliman tinha a ensinar.

- Estranho, mas vingança e sede de poder não foram transmitidos nos ensinamentos dela para ele...

- Mas que disparate! Regina Sulliman é a mais poderosa e íntegra Maga de todo continente! – protestou a garota.

- Viemos para discutir sobre comportamentos sociopatas de magos ou era sobre minha irmã? – a princesa cruzou os braços e o decote realmente intimidou Soren. Por um segundo achou que poderia beijá-la ali mesmo e fazer mais do que poderia imaginar em um segundo só, mas logo a razão veio, pois talvez alguém ali tivesse Leitura de Mentes e ela não iria arriscar ter pensamentos indevidos com a mentirosa princesa do Reinado. A garota ruborizou quando encontrou com os olhos de Soren e se recolheu a cadeira novamente.

- Bem... Não iremos tratar de sua família então... Apenas de Sorena... – e tomando um pouco do chá. – Soube que sua irmã é uma feiticeira muito aplicada aos estudos de magia antiga...

- Ahn... É, ela se esforça...

- E sei também que ela tem um certo problema com certo demônio do fogo...

- Se está dizendo sobre Calcifer, pode ficar tranqüilo... – (Regra número 2 de tratamento com monarcas chatos: Nunca faça sentenças muito amigáveis, eles podem gostar e se afeiçoar a você ou se irritarem pela ousadia te mandarão pra guilhotina...) – Vossa Majestade... O demônio do fogo que meu pai servia já foi embora, não sigo, quer dizer, não seguimos os mesmos passos de meu pai...

- Mas sua irmã é uma excelente feiticeira...

- Mas eu não... – um resmungo na mesa de chá atingiu os ouvidos de Soren, ela voltou seu olhar para a Princesinha de Luxo e levantou uma sobrancelha. – Se Vossa Majestade tiver alguma dúvida quanto a minha aptidão mágica, peço que sua própria filha, que soube que é uma exímia aprendiz da Academia, faça o teste comigo...

- Não, não, isso não será necessário... Confio em você... Um belo jovem que defende sua família... Não vemos isso por aí... – Dando um olhar inquisidor para a filha, Maill ruborizou novamente e retribuiu seu desprezo para Soren. – Apenas quero lhe assegurar que Sulliman está proibida de entrar nas fronteiras do Reinado e que não há perigo de sua irmã, ou você, aparecerem na cidade quando quiserem...

- Isso não conta com meu pai, conta?

- Oh, sim... Ele pode me visitar quando quiser, jovem Howl... Artemus sempre foi um ótimo tagarela... – Soren sorriu um pouco, gostava dessa qualidade em seu pai, era como Howl fazia para embromar quem enganava... O sorriso foi captado pela jovem Maill e logo o clima da estufa florida se tornou ameno...

Soren discutiu alguns eventos com o Rei, este lhe dava respostas razoáveis e levava a conversação para níveis mais filosóficos. A Guerra era passado, mas para o Rei Callio isso seria como um espinho encostado em seu coração.

- A Guerra não leva ninguém à vitória... – disse ele com um suspiro triste. – Perdemos muitos homens na última e os jovens se assustaram com a violência dos ataques... Não querem mais proteger seu país ou levantar sua principal arma: a juventude. – Maill estava brincando com suas mechas e dava olhares singelos para Soren, que agora estava com as pernas cruzadas e prestando atenção no Rei... Um homem não ficaria de pernas cruzadas e Soren percebeu no deslize... O sorrisinho cínico de Maill fez ela se intimidar ainda mais... Essa garota sabia como deixar as pessoas envergonhadas.

O tempo passara rápido e já anoitecia. O jardim da frente era iluminado por magia e campânulas eram enfeitadas com lampiões para iluminar o caminho para o Portão. Sua mente vagava em sua infância na Ilha Local, Dorotéia, a vaquinha amiga, Candye, sua amiga de traquinagem e as tardes folgadas na Prainha jogando bola e catando conchinhas do Mar...

- Aonde pensa que vai? – a voz acordou de seus devaneios. – Como ousa achar que meu pai cairá nessa sua farsa!

- Você é bem mal educada para uma princesinha de luxo... – Maill cruzou os braços e sua aparência se tornou ameaçadora.

- Você é um estorvo! Uma vergonha para nosso reino! Você e sua família fingida! – Soren se irritou e se aproximou da mocinha.

- Olha só quem fala! A guriazinha que gosta de se fingir de garçonete e beijar marmanjos na sacada suja de um beco fétido de uma Estalagem imunda! – Maill se aproximou mais e seu nariz encostou no dela.

- Quem você pensa que é? Posso te triturar com um piscar de olhos! Acha que pode me vencer em um duelo mágico? Haha, vai pensando! – mostrando os punhos.

- Pra quê isso? Você ta com vontade de ser beijada, quer dizer, derrotada? – provocando com o trocadilho.

- Isso é nojento... – completou a garota se afastando.

- Não foi isso que eu senti lá na sacada... – provocou Soren com um sorrisinho... – Na verdade, você estava bem à vontade comigo... Aliás! Isso não é contra as regras da Princesinha de Luxo? Beijar a plebe? Sem ofensa, mas... – se aproximando confidentemente. – Acho que isso é promiscuidade... – Um tapa quase atingiu seu rosto, Soren segurou o braço esguio de Maill e por um momento as duas suspenderam o ar em seus pulmões.

- Me solte, seu ser repugnante...!

- Posso soltar sim... Mas queria um beijo de boa noite...

- Ora...!

- Ah qual é princesa! Vai me dizer que não sentiu nada naquele dia? Não acredito que é tão fria como seu pai...

- Não ofenda o meu pai!

- Não estou... Mas acho que você está escondendo o que sentiu por mim... Tá certo que... ahn... que não sou perfeito como os outros rapazes...

- Claro que não é! É uma rapariga estúpida se fingindo de homem! – aquilo atingiu o estômago de Soren com força, ela sabia! Agora o jogo estava se invertendo.

- Você... Você... Você sabia o tempo todo?

- Não sou idiota, sei muito bem como um homem é feito... – dizendo com malícia na voz.

- Então... Como foi capaz de me beijar?

- Simples, você é uma feiticeira idiota que precisa ser domada... Então nada melhor do que te domar do jeito mais convincente possível... – Maill olhou para as unhas como se estivesse falando coisas triviais do dia. – Minha sincera opinião Howl, você é patética... – outro golpe em seu estômago. – E sua mente não vale nem o que dá para ler de tão ignorante que é...

- Você lê mentes??? – Soren estava desesperada agora.

- Leio sim... Vantagens de se estudar na Academia, coisa que você nunca vai ter...

- Ah é, é?

- É sim, sim! – as duas começaram os olhares mortíferos.

- Sua... Sua... Princesinha metida a besta que gosta de comer lixo!

- Sua fingida fracassada!

- Sua sem vergonha e assanhada!

- Sua paqueradora barata!

- Peraê que isso eu não sou não!

- Haha! Então é fingida e fracassada, né?

- Cale essa boca!

- Vem calar, bruxinha de meia tigela... – se aprontando para atirar o primeiro feitiço, mas Soren simplesmente a abraçou e a beijou com todas as forças que tinha... Maill se debateu por um tempo, mas depois foi se entregando ao beijo, assim como fizera na sacada... O calor que invadiu sua pele e o tremor em suas pernas marcou a vontade que tinha de receber aquele carinho novamente... Gemeu um pouco ao trocarem de lado, Soren ocupou parte do tempo brigando para ter o controle da língua de Maill e conseguiu finalmente. Maill deixou suas mãos acariciarem os cabelos prateados da outra garota, puxou um pouco os fios como se quisesse dizer que não estava gostando (Mas estava e muito!) e retribuía com leves mordidas nos lábios da garota Soren. No Jardim não havia ninguém ainda e seria impossível de algum guarda ver o que acontecia. Soren agarrou as costas da garota e grudou ainda mais o beijo, gemeu ao sentir os seios de Maill encostarem em seu busto transformado. Separaram-se do beijo com certa tontura... Maill mal sabia o que falar, Soren estava imersa em pensamentos mais pecaminosos do que tinha em casa. Balbuciando palavrões de repúdio, a princesa disfarçava a sensação em seu ventre que aumentava a cada momento.

- Você rogou uma praga pra mim, sua bruxa... – disse Maill sem jeito e pegando ar suficiente. – Eu irei me vingar...

- Se é para se vingar, pode ir lá em casa quando quiser... – disse Soren sem pensar. – Minha cama está a sua disposição... – Levou um tapa de leve no rosto e sorriu, Maill estava fraca pelo beijo e deu meia volta para depois correr sem parar para o Palácio...

Aquela noite não conseguiria dormir tão cedo...


	5. Chapter 5

Placa verde, sinal de que a porta daria para outro lugar bem longe da cidade... Seu pai gostava daquele lugar desde criança, fora criado ali e sua mãe gostava de passear pelos campos floridos de várias flores-de-lis em profusão, um lago cristalino refletindo o céu e o som distante do vento que puxava as nuvens de chuva para aquele lado da cabana... Nada ao seu redor, apenas o silêncio de um final de tarde abafado, a chuva fina começou a cair calma e variando de intensidade por causa do vento nas altas montanhas. Deu uma espiada para fora da porta e deu as instruções para Luccius sobre qualquer um bater na porta, queria ficar sozinha por um tempo razoável, até colocar as coisas em ordem em sua cabeça.

Na verdade queria chorar... Isso acontecia quando se passava muito tempo sozinha naquele castelo encantado, sem ninguém para fazê-la sorrir... Maill poderia fazer isso, mas preferia viver no seu conto de fadas bizarro entre a nobreza e a pobreza de uma arrumadeira de Estalagem. Luccius era um bom amigo, mas se preocupava mais com os detalhes técnicos do castelo, magia arcana talvez fosse um bom papo, mas ela estava cansada de falar de magia com os outros...

Queria falar sobre cores, perfume de flores que a irritavam, a maciez dos cabelos ondulados da princesinha de luxo, o veludo dos lábios dela, o peso tão comovente de seu corpo perto do seu. Até a voz irritante queria escutar...

- Que droga... – ela resmungou, limpando suas lágrimas para as estrelas que já despontavam no céu escuro e com nuvens espessas de chuva, a garoa atingia todo o vale e suas roupas estavam ensopadas. Deitar no gramado e olhar as estrelas era relaxante e angustiante ao mesmo tempo. Era bom por dar-lhe um pouco de sabedoria e reflexão, mas ruim, pois estava perdendo o seu tempo, de novo, e estava novamente sozinha.

Capítulo 5 - A Maga Nevasca e as brigas:

Sabe aquela história chata da princesa ser salva pelo príncipe encantado e tudo mais? Pois é, a Maga Nevasca sempre quis que isso se tornasse verdade em suas aventuras pelo Mar dos 3 ventos, mas infelizmente ela só viu guerra, sangue e horror. Uma vida cheia de não significados. Para quê ter uma vida normal se já havia presenciado o que era "normal" em outros lugares?

Quão medíocre era o mundo...

Seus aprendizes ficariam decepcionados com tal mundo desprezível lá fora, então mentia e manteve seus sentimentos para si. As flores brancas a lembravam que a primavera chegaria logo na sua Ilha, pelo seu binóculo viu que a Ilha Local estava outra vez nas mãos dos ventos arenosos, espalhando sua força e destruindo algumas cabanas mais humildes na Vila Cação.

Iria lá salvar o dia? E sem uma palavra, retirou-se para seu Palácio de Gelo Eterno para chorar lágrimas solitárias. Sobre isso não escreveriam nas canções, apenas os seus feitos mais corajosos, não escreveriam sobre seus fracassos e dúvidas, sua fraqueza e seu temor. Muito menos sobre a linda filha que tivera com o mais lindo anjo que o Mar colocou em seu caminho... Suspirou novamente, pois era tarde demais para pedir para o tempo voltar – não que pudesse fazer isso – avistou um unicórnio se aproximar e pedir por um pouco de atenção, alisou a crina dourada do belo animal e suspirou novamente. Sua filha nunca veria o mundo que ela via. Havia deixado a pequena bem longe dos perigos do mundo da Magia...

Os dias se passaram, e as implicâncias estavam tão ferozes que Sorena copiava as melhores frases em um bloquinho de notas que escondia na manga do casaco para travar combates discursivos com Maill... Markl ficava nervoso ao ver o desperdício de tempo e magia, já que em algumas brigas as duas decidiam apelar para o óbvio e se engalfinharem no meio do pátio deserto do palácio, em alguma montanha longínqua ou talvez ali na cozinha do Castelo Animado.

Enquanto via pratos e copos voarem ali na modesta cozinha, Markl resmungava o porquê de o mundo ser tão infeliz e cego... Sorena perdeu a concentração com a caixa de ovos e deixou cair em cima de sua cabeça. Maill riu gostosamente na porta do castelo e apontou para ela.

- Nyahahaha!!! Que patético!!! Acha que vai me vencer assim, princesinha dos pintinhos desovados?! – e caiu na risada antes que Sorena se vingasse, a porta se fechou no rosto da princesa e ela sentiu a dor latejante de ter madeira bruta batendo em seu delicado narizinho... – Sua grossa!!! – gritou para a porta, mas Sorena estava se recuperando.

- Vai desistir é? – disse Soren do outro lado da porta. – Cansou?

- Cansei de brincar! Abra essa porta e eu te mostro o que é magia de verdade, sua bruxa de araque!

- Estarei em meus aposentos, se quiser entrar, vai ter que ser mais educada, sua... – lendo o caderninho de notas. – sua ignóbil obtusa aralelante sem esforço e vínculo empregatício com as entidades protetoras de... – a letra estava tão rabiscada que ela se demorou a ler. – dos animais! – depois ponderou bem o que acabara de dizer, estava tão desconexo que verificou o que escreveu!

- Ahn... O quê? – respondeu Maill prestando atenção no xingamento. – Essa eu não entendi... O que foi depois de "sem esforço"? – Soren releu a frase toda para si e replicou:

- "e vínculo empregatício com as entidades protetoras dos animais..." – Maill ficou confusa e roeu a unha.

- Da onde você tirou isso?

- Seilá... – disse Soren e baixando a guarda. – Tirei de uma caixa de leite, acho eu...

- Ta... – respondeu Maill e voltando a raciocinar mortalmente. - Sua imprestável, anti-patriota e servil! – Soren ruborizou e tentou pensar em algo rápido.

- Com mil macacos mancos, Maill... Eu não sou servil... – e depois com um sorrisinho se aproximando da porta. – A não ser que você queira que eu seja a sua "escrava" hein? Arrãm? Você quer? Você quer?

- Pelo Rei, como você é pervertida! Eu nunca ficaria com um ser miserável como você...

- E eu não ficaria com uma arrogante aralelante como você...

- Essa palavra não existe...

- Qual palavra?

- Aralelante...

- Existe sim!

- Existe não!

- Existe sim que li no dicionário!

- Só se foi no seu dicionário de burros e ignorantes! Ao lado da palavra fracassado tem a sua foto!

- E... e... e do lado da descrição de medíocre e simplória está a sua!

- Hahaha, não seja tão exagerada... Do lado do verbete "velho, senil e tarado" está o seu Mestre...

- E do lado do... do... – Não tinha mais frases de efeito... Do lado de fora os guardas se aproximaram da princesa.

- Algum problema, milady?

- Oh não, estou apenas botando uma bruxa estúpida em seu devido lugar...

- Eu não sou bruxa! Bruxa é a sua mãe!

- Aaaaaah!!! Minha mãe não é bruxa não! Não bota a mãe no meio! – e começou a bater na porta com violência. – Me deixa entrar e eu te mostro!

- Mostra o quê? Que você não está usando nada por debaixo do vestido? – os guardas se assustaram com as palavras.

- Milady, permita-nos derrubar a porta e punir esse insignificante ser que ousa difamar sua integridade...

- Vai te catar, soldadinhos de chumboooo! – gritou Soren mandando língua para a porta. – Se tentarem entrar, vão virar churrasquinho de gato!

- Querida! – gritou uma voz de longe. – Hora da sua aula de canto... Não se atrase!

- Tá mãe, tou indo! – responde Mail com vergonha.

- Nyahahaha, a mamãe ta chamando neném de volta pra casa é?

- Cala essa boca! Há tarefas muito nobres que uma princesa deve realizar... Diferentes de matutas e caipiras como você! Abra essa porta em nome do Reinado! – silêncio, Markl apareceu na porta e puxou a princesa para dentro

- Com toda licença que o Reinado permite. Esse assunto termina aqui... – dizendo para os soldados atônitos na porta e colocando Maill sentada na mesa de chá e despejando na xícara a sua frente o líquido...

- Chega de brigas por hoje. Hora do chá. É uma tradição. E se uma princesa não respeitar isso será deportada por contradizer as leis e ordens estabelecidas há muito tempo atrás.

- Hihihihi, se ferrou bonequinha! – debochou Soren, logo após teve sua boca preenchida por um bolinho maior que a sua bochecha.

- E você Sorena Howl, trate a sua Majestade e seus superiores com mais educação. – Maill sorveu um pouco do chá e sorriu debochadamente.

Foi o momento mais estranho da vida de Sorena. Dividir uma mesa de chá com sua inimiga mortal e seu mentor. Claro que o castigo do mentor seria pior se ela tentasse alguma provocação, então se manteve bem ocupada comendo o resto do bolinho e limpando o resto de ovos de seus cabelos e roupas. O sinal amarelo foi para o verde, Maill se assustou com a campainha que o sinal dava ao mudar de cor, Soren riu um pouco e recebeu um tapa bem dado no ombro. Markl ainda a vigiava.

- Desculpe-me as circunstâncias, vossa Alteza, mas o Castelo Animado é uma propriedade mágica que foi enfeitiçada pelo próprio Mago Howl... Sendo assim, quando a vossa Alteza quiser sair, não poderá até aquele sinal ficar amarelo novamente...

- Quer dizer que sou uma refém?

- Aaaai, Markl não quero ficar com essa chata aqui dentro... Joga ela para fora quando aparecer o sinal preto...

- O quê é o sinal preto? – perguntou Maill preocupada para Markl.

- Se existe um lugar chamado inferno nesse mundo... Lá consegue ser bem pior...

- É onde nós jogamos o lixo inútil, as poções perigosas, os espíritos desobedientes... Monarcas petulantes e mesquinhas... – recebeu outro tapa com o pedaço velho de jornal, gemeu de dor por ser atingida na cabeça. – Pô Markl... Aí não... – comendo mais bolinho. O silêncio ficou por alguns minutos, Maill observava cada pedaço da cozinha pobre e da sala de estar. Parecia um amontoado de coisas pregadas em partes nas paredes, no teto e a mobília fora do lugar...

- O que é o sinal verde? – Markl levantou-se e abriu a porta, uma brisa leve e com aroma de campo molhado invadiu a cozinha.

- Sorena irá te mostrar... Aproveite e lave essa imundície que você fez com os ovos...

- Por que eu, hein? – Markl a olhou furiosamente. – Tá... Que saco... – Levantando e indo para a porta... – Vamos... Daqui a pouco anoitece e aquele buraco retrátil lá no final do campinho vai aparecer... E ele é bem temperamental... – disse quando Maill passou por ela...


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6 - O lugar especial dos Howl:

O grande campo verdejante balançava ao sabor da brisa do imenso lago ao Nordeste da Cabana e era lindo. Para quem nunca havia saído daquele Palácio frio e com flores artificiais, tudo ali era lindo e maravilhoso. O lugar especial se pudesse chamá-lo assim...

- Gostou? – perguntou Sorena com um pouco de sono, andar pelos morrinhos de flores campestres a deixava com sono, uma lembrança de sua infância feliz ali ao redor do moinho de grãos ou procurando Deckard no meio da mata mais alta.

- É bem... – suspirando em uma pausa - grande e maravilhoso... – disse Maill sem palavras, suas dúvidas contra a menina ao seu lado estavam se dissipando a cada momento. Era como se seu coração apertasse de uma maneira diferente ao reparar nas coisas que a Howl lhe mostrava.

- Ali ficava a pastagem, mas já faz muito tempo... – apontando para um morro com gramado ralinho. – Ninguém vem mais aqui...

- Por que não?

- Não sabe? Esse campo é amaldiçoado por fantasmas... – riu-se depois, Maill franziu a testa. – Uma maneira da gente conservar o nosso lugarzinho, oras... – Maill cruzou os braços contrariada. – Oh, lá vamos nós de novo... – pegando um pouco de fôlego e chegando perto da garota. – Somos magos, precisamos de lugares assim para descansar as idéias, as pessoas não entendem que...

- O que te faz ser diferente das outras pessoas, sua convencida? – disse a princesa com convicção, Soren sorriu com timidez, olhando para a barra do vestido da monarca, relaxou os ombros e alisou o tecido da saia.

- Sou uma Howl... Isso já me faz ser bem estranha para os olhos das pessoas...

- Você sabe muito bem o que estou perguntando... O que te faz ser diferente das outras pessoas? – as duas se encararam por alguns segundos, Soren apenas baixou os olhos para o chão e sorriu sem-graça.

- Porque eu amo a princesa mais teimosa de todo Reinado... Vai ver que é isso que perturba tanto... – Maill ficou desconcertada e desarmada por alguns minutos...

- V-você me ama? – Sorena deu de ombros.

- Fazer o quê? Papai sempre disse que quando pessoas brigam demais uma com a outra é porque se amam...

- Pode ser ódio também...

- É quase a mesma coisa, só muda de nome... – a voz de Soren estava tão baixa que Maill mal percebeu que estava se aproximando demais da menina. Um beijo apaixonado em seus lábios selou o fiel compromisso entre as duas. Maill não saberia o que dizer e tentou o máximo falar algo para ofender a outra garota, mas...

- Poderei ficar aqui o tempo que eu quiser? – Sorena a olhou e sorriu.

- Quando você quiser, Vossa Majestade...

- Porque eu posso invadir esse lugar a hora que eu quiser...

- Oh sim... A invencível aluninha de Sulliman me ameaçando novamente... – abraçou Maill pelo lado esquerdo e beijou-a na bochecha. O vento mudou de direção, bagunçando os cabelos claros da princesa, Soren acariciou-os com cuidado, deixando-os no lugar, Maill fechou os olhos para sentir o carinho, nunca teve esse tipo de carinho no Palácio... Nem de seus pais ou amas de companhia, nem de ninguém... Sentiu-se sozinha por um momento, lembrando de sua infância debaixo de livros de magia e ordens da Corte para ser educada e refinada. Ali ela poderia ser o que quisesse...

- Será que poderia ir logo se lavar? O cheiro de ovo fica pior quando começa a grudar na pele... – as duas riram, Sorena tirou o casaco militar que usava e estendeu no gramado. Maill suspirou e beijou Sorena novamente, as mãos da filha de Howl passearam pelo seu pescoço com algumas sardinhas, olhava para sua nova paixão de vez em quando, querendo inspecionar qualquer tipo de ação surpresa, qualquer pensamento malicioso ou contraditório... Nada. A mente de Soren estava tão calma quanto a brisa que zumbia em seus ouvidos, era final de tarde e o pôr-do-sol despontava no horizonte. Recebeu um beijo na testa e um abraço mais apertado.

- Por que, Soren? – seus olhos denunciaram a desconfiança, a mais nova percebeu no tom de voz duvidoso e se conteve para não perder a calma. Maill fechou os olhos ao receber outro beijo na testa e no rosto, os lábios de Soren pousaram perto dos seus e a outra garota estava ofegante.

- Porque se eu não te amar, a minha vida não tem tanta graça assim... – e ganhou outro beijo carinhoso.

Dias se seguiram com caminhadas, risadas e provocações, mãos dadas e até alguns beijinhos debaixo de uma árvore velha. O lugar especial dos Howl fazia isso com as pessoas e não era a magia impregnada em cada canto não... Sorena gostava de sentir seus dedos tocando os cabelos de Maill, gostava de experimentar de novo o gosto de sua pele, de seus lábios e mais ainda quando ouvia o tom de voz da princesa se reduzir do claro palavrão para um sussurro inaudível. Nunca amara alguém como amava Maill, tinha certeza disso, seu coração esperava por isso desde muito tempo, desde que fora deixada aos cuidados do velho Aarielli com a promessa de que a Maga Nevasca voltaria para resolver seus problemas mágicos.

Falaria ou não para Maill? Parecia ser cedo demais para uma declaração de amor, mas não suportava mais ficar com as palavras trancadas quando a princesa deixava beijá-la quantas vezes queria, abraçá-la e chamá-la de princesinha de luxo como parte da provocação.

- Então foi Markl que lhe deu a dica de me atacar na sacada?

- Não! Não! Nada disso! Ele disse que os homens atacam qualquer menina sem permissão! – disse Sorena trocando as palavras. – Ele disse... – respirando melhor quando Maill caiu na risada. – Ele disse que os homens sabem quando uma mulher quer que a leve pra cama... E que não há nada de romance e carinho e atenção... São uns rudes mesmo! – exclamou ela veemente, Maill riu novamente e a abraçou enquanto caminhavam por mais outro morrinho florido. Uma cabana no final do vale, perto do lago, foi avistada. – E ele disse que se eu quisesse fazer o disfarce convincente eu teria que... – tirando as calças masculinas e pegando um pouco de água do laguinho e banhando os cabelos.

- Justamente comigo? Tem tantas mocinhas safadas por aí...

- Mas não tão safadas quanto você...

- Você me respeita! Sou sua superiora! Não só em hierarquia quanto em magia...

- Você é que pensa, bobona... – Maill estapeou ela no ombro, Sorena era um pouco menor e recebeu o tapa com um gracejo.

- Posso mandar e desmandar em você, sua caipira... – Sorena correu um pouco até alcança-la – O que pensa que vai fazer? – Sorena lançou um olhar rápido para o laguinho. – Não, não, não se atreva! – e lá foram as duas caindo no laguinho fresco perto da cabana. Rindo e se engalfinhando na água, as duas ficaram por um bom tempo assim, até que Maill não resistiu o desejo de experimentar um beijo ali, Sorena respondeu timidamente. – Desculpe por aquele dia... – indicando a cabeça da outra garota. – Acho que exagerei na caixa de ovos... – pegando água com a mão e jogando nos cabelos limpos de Sorena.

- Que bom que tinha sabão lá dentro, assim não fiquei com... – Maill conjurou um pedaço de sabão com um estalo de dedos. – MEDO disso! – exclamou Sorena saindo do lugar, Maill a segurou bem perto e esfregou sua cabeça suavemente.

- Feche os olhos, senão pode entrar...

- Porcaria...

- O quê...? – disse Maill com um sorrisinho malicioso.

- AAAATCHUUUUU!!! – e o espirro fez Sorena quase cair na água desajeitadamente.

- Agora quietinha, tem ainda um pouco aqui...

- Precisava ser... atchiiiiim!!! Esse perfume-me-me atchuuuu!!! – espirrando sem parar, Maill se divertia e enquanto enxaguava a garota, deu-lhe um beijo caloroso fazendo Sorena tremer os joelhos. As duas se encararam e Sorena saiu do laguinho.

- Aonde pensa que vai?!

- Indo pra casa, oras... – apontando para a cabana. – Nasci aqui, acho que fui produzida aqui também... – rindo com um jeito infantil. – Papai gostava de vir aqui para descansar do trabalho. Mamãe ensinou Deckard a andar ali perto do laguinho... Bem legal... – Maill observou a garota por alguns momentos, parecia que o sorriso dizia as lembranças boas que tinha daquele lugar.

- É um lugar razoável... – disse desdenhando – Para uma Princesa, é claro... Estou acostumada com minha casa de veraneio na Ilha Segel... – Sorena soltou uma risada.

- Mas duvido muito que a sua ilha tem o que o meu lugarzinho tem...


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7 - Sinal Verde para "o amante" da princesa:

Deitadas na mesma cama, o vestido de passeio jogado no chão e o macacão surrado de Howl na cadeira, os dois encharcados depois de muita brincadeira no laguinho na frente da casa. Não fizeram nada que não queriam fazer, a cama era pequena e isso demandava uma habilidade boa para não cair, riam muito das coisas que falavam uma pra outra, Soren gostava da risada gostosa que Maill dava e a outra garota sentia um carinho bem discreto quando Sorena Howl alisava as pontas de seus cabelos ondulados... Poderia achar aquilo uma falta de respeito, mas deixava... O sorriso em seu rosto era quase verdadeiro quando os dedos de Howl a tocavam, o calor em seu corpo era resfriado com palavras engraçadas de assuntos engraçados... Bobagens que adolescentes falavam quando se juntavam e idéias insanas vinham sem dar espaço para lembrar de que ela era a princesa do Reinado e aquela do seu lado era uma reles bruxinha de fundo de quintal...

- Papai falava que as estrelas cairiam do céu quando isso acontecesse! – riram mais outra vez. – E o pior é que aconteceu mesmo! Lá na Ilha Local costuma ter uns dias no inverno em que as estrelas cadentes estão em toda parte... – os risos foram cessando. – Sinto falta de minha vila na Prainha... Era tão bom...

- Mas aqui é um belo lugar... – adicionou Maill com um sorrisinho cínico. – Por que trocaria seu paraíso secreto por uma ilhazinha remota no meio do nada? – Sorena alisou um pouco uma mecha dela e seguiu uma linha entre sua orelha direita e queixo.

- Porque é lá que meu coração reside... Ou pelo menos foi o que me fizeram acreditar... – a aproximação foi inevitável e Maill sorriu outra vez.

- Já me disseram que os Howl venderam seus corações para o demônio de fogo, é verdade...? – tocando de leve a alça da camisa larga de jardineiro que Soren usava.

- Disseram isso pra mim também... Mas nada supera a mentira de que os monarcas são um bando de irresponsáveis, mesquinhas, trambiqueiros que preferem o luxo a batalhar pela melhoria de seu povo... - falou isso tão perto de Maill que a outra garota mal teve tempo de questionar... Seu nariz roçou de leve no rosto dela e brincou um pouco com os cabelos da garota...

- Não somos assim... – suspirou de imediato quando teve outra sensação de formigamento em seu ventre... Sua mão direita prendeu o rosto de Soren para si e o polegar pressionou os lábios dela... – Somos justos e leais... – Soren mordicou o dedo de leve.

- Teria tanta lealdade assim comigo? – perguntou sem prever as conseqüências...

- O que está querendo dizer? – Maill já estava há 2cm do rosto dela, a vontade de beijar era tanta que preferiam ver quem daria o primeiro passo... – Que eu devo ser leal à você, Howl...?

- É... – seus lábios roçaram um no outro, experimentando a nova sensação de aconchego. - Deveria sim... Como você bem disse... – um breve beijo fez seus olhos se fecharem de prazer. – Monarcas são justos e leais com seu povo...

- Nunca... – suspirou Maill pedindo por mais do que aquele pequeno carinho, Soren roçou sua mão ao longo do corpo da jovenzinha e com muita habilidade foi desprendendo o corpete que a princesa usava até revelar o corpo nu... Os olhares foram imediatos e nenhuma das duas disse palavra alguma, Soren tirou isso como uma afirmativa e lentamente se apropriou do dorso e pernas de Maill...

As regras no Castelo eram simples: Nunca abra a porta se o sinal estivesse preto. Apenas Sorena Howl podia abrir. O sinal verde era para o Lugar Especial, o sinal amarelo para a Capital do Reinado, o vermelho para a velha fábrica de pão e massas no beco perto da Estalagem e um novo sinal estava no relógio de cores, o sinal azul.

O quarto de Sorena no Lugar Especial dos Howl era uma bagunça de peças raras e exóticas de toda parte do mundo, lembranças da família, parte de pilhagens de seu irmão Deckard, brinquedos engraçados, caixinhas de músicas, vitrolas com gramofones enormes encostados nos cantos. O papel de parede era verde escuro quando ficava de noite e logo um leve tom de verde claro iluminava o quarto junto com o sol, no fim de tarde a transformação entre verde claro / escuro era um ritual antigo... Parecia que o velho papel de parede ondulava como as ondas do mar e depois ganhava a tonalidade escura aos poucos...

Maill observava cada detalhe com interesse, mas não interesse militar, de reconhecimento de campo inimigo, mas agora com uma tranqüilidade imensa em seu coração. Pousou a mão em seu peito apenas coberto pelos lençóis frescos e limpos da cama e suspirou... Isso era amor... Todos os sintomas estavam lá. Suspiros, mãos suadas, tremedeiras, pensamentos fora do comum, desejos incontroláveis... E agora lá estava ela estirada naquela pequena cama, Soren dormindo como uma criança desprotegida perto de si, rosto em seu ombro direito, braços enlaçando sua cintura e pernas que tomaram conta das suas. Era incrivelmente confortável... Não precisava daquela cama imensa no Palácio com mais de 5 travesseiros para aconchegá-la. Era só ter Sorena Howl ao seu lado que tudo melhorava...

O esquema das portas estava decorado, a rotina da casa, as ordens para o fogo fátuo, Luccius, se pudesse derrotaria a Howl com apenas um golpe, mas ali estava ela, deitada naquela pequena cama, coração na mão, lágrimas de felicidade em seus olhos. A melhor sensação de sua vida, Soren conseguiu dar para ela. Simples toques em sua pele morna, carícias que ela nunca experimentara antes, beijos certos em lugares que ela mal imaginava que eram para serem beijados, o aroma de algo que ela jamais iria esquecer... O amor era assim? Confusão, instintos e o incrível prazer?

Suspirou novamente, pois era tudo que conseguia fazer no momento. O papel de parede foi para o verde escuro e as luzes dos lampiões continuaram apagadas... O brilho de um luar inundou o quarto e seu rosto. Como Sorena era linda dormindo... Os cabelos tão amarrados, agora esparramados pelas suas costas, algumas mechas se misturavam com os seus cabelos ondulados e o prateado parecia dar uma nova cor para sua vida. Deveria ficar ali e sentir essas novas sensações. Não poderia voltar para aquele Palácio frio e sem graça. Deveria ficar naquele lugarzinho bagunçado e ir para o Castelo Animado cheio de surpresas a cada corredor.

Dias em que acordava sozinha na mesma cama macia. Não hoje.

- AAAATCHIIIM!!! – espirrou não se contendo, o barulho acordou a jovenzinha ao seu lado.

- Saúde... Hmmm... Que horas são...?

- Deve ser... oh não... ATCHIM!!! – espirrou novamente e caiu da cama junto com os lençóis, Maill chegou à beirada e sorriu sonolenta.

- Meu perfume ainda te incomoda? Que peninha... – Sorena Howl subiu na cama, tentando alcançar o relógio de sol acima da cabeceira.

- Muito engraçada, Vossa Majestade... aiai... – espreguiçando-se de joelhos na cama, Maill aproveitou o descuido e agarrou a garota e lhe plantou um beijo apaixonado nos lábios. – O que está olhando Realeza? – provocou Soren a puxando de volta para seus braços e deitando na cama. Um movimento brusco e as duas se uniram em silêncio muito perto da outra para ouvirem o compasso de seus corações (bem, se houvesse um na Soren, até que poderia ser uma cena linda, maaaas...!) – Posso saber o porquê de estar me encarando tanto assim?

- Sabe o que acontece agora? – Maill sorria com leveza, sua voz estava rouca.

- Não...? – Soren ficou confusa.

- Você se tornou a amante da Princesa... – Soren riu muito.

- "O" amante, você quer dizer... Todos acham que meu irmão-gêmeo está conquistando o coração gélido e rochoso da famosa Princesinha do Lu... – não completou a provocação, Maill beijou novamente, a resposta foi rápida, Howl sabia que hoje não deixaria a Princesa tomar conta da situação. – Não, de novo não... Maill... Não faça... – e gemeu entre os beijos por ter seu corpo totalmente dominado pela paixão.

- Sem reclamação, isso é uma ordem.

- Cale a boca, princesinha de luxo... Você está na minha cama e... – e sufocou um gemido...

Notas da autora.

A história é curta, não tão longa quanto eu imaginava, mas pelo menos coloquei uma atenção especial aos mundos das duas... Nham, Só gostaria de avisar que os próximos capítulos são um tikim chocantes... Como bem disse a mamãezinha adoteeeeva, nunca deixo o meu lado dark, então decidi me inspirar nas diversas histórias macabras que certo RPG costuma deixar como cenário para os jogadores...


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 10 - Os Magos e aquele ladrãozinho de jóias (Luto em 3 versões):

Era uma vez 3 magos. Cada um em seu canto. O 4° chegou e era o mais forte e sábio. Só que os outros magos não gostaram disso, queriam o poder do 4° mago. E o que fizeram? Saquearam seus pertences, mataram sua família e deixaram a ambição controlar seus corações. Primaen, Segretti e Terêncio eram os 3 filhos de Etraim, o primeiro Mago a vir. A Maga Nevasca era filha do Lorde do Norte e o mais novo, o 3° mago se chamava Artemus Howl. Era inexperiente, mas muito esperto. Ofertou seu coração ao demônio de fogo Calcifer e enganou os outros... Escondeu-se por muito tempo, conteve a guerra no reinado, salvou muitas vidas e desistiu da vida de aventureiro, casou teve filhos e vivia muito bem sua aposentadoria até que a Maga Nevasca o traiu.

Os outros o perseguiram até alcançá-lo na Ilha Local, uma ilhota no meio do nada ao leste, perto da Ilha Tortuga... Prevendo o desastre, Howl jurou se vingar cedo ou tarde dos traiçoeiros amigos e não deixaria a Maga Nevasca sair com vida da sua prisão de gelo. Mandou seus filhos fugirem com seu fiel aprendiz Markl e se trancou em casa com sua amada Sophie.

Os magos chegaram, tomaram as coisas de Howl e o transformou em pedra juntamente com Sophie. Jogados ao Mar aberto para o esquecimento. A correnteza marinha os levou para bem longe do alcance dos filhos. Deckard, o pirata mais temido dos 3 mares do sul procurava seus pais desesperadamente, saqueando, pilhando tesouros dos mais nobres, matando qualquer um que o impedisse de resgatar seus velhos... A menina ficou na Ilha Local aprendendo magia com o último mago a vir. Aarielli. O velhote tarado e imprevisível era o mais forte de todos, mais que Etraim, mais que Lorde do Norte, mas sabiam que seu reinado mágico iria por água abaixo se ainda existisse o ladrãozinho de jóias... E Howl era ele...

Sorena sabia o que seu mestre era capaz para reaver as jóias perdidas e sabia muito bem que seus pais não poderiam ser encontrados não antes de encontrar as jóias. Mas o que a garota não sabia é que a jóia mais preciosa da Maga Nevasca estava em suas mãos naquele momento... E isso libertou a Maga de seu refúgio gelado ao leste da Ilha Local e acordou os filhos de Etraim...

As semanas com Sorena tiraram a atenção de Maill de qualquer coisa no reinado, sua mãe adoecia pela pressão no Palácio, os soldados se tornaram temerosos aos estrangeiros e faziam de tudo para evitar conflitos nas ruas. Seu pai ordenara mercenários e magos confiáveis que alertassem qualquer tipo de ameaça estrangeira. Rondava um boato sobre 3 magos maquiavélicos e sem escrúpulos, o Rei zelava a proteção de seu povo e mais ainda de sua família.

Era sim verdade que o terreno do Palácio era protegido por magia antiga e Regina Sulliman cuidava disso pessoalmente, mas ela jamais soube que uma das portas para o Castelo Animado era a porta do closet de Maill...

A princesa se arrumava calmamente, vigiada pelo atento olhar de Sorena sentada em um banquinho pequeno, o espartilho sendo puxado lentamente no corpo da garota e depois a minúcia na inspeção do novo vestido...

- Está um pouco folgado aqui em cima... – disse Maill forçando um pouco o fio do espartilho, Sorena sorriu discretamente e olhou para o chão...

- Não tem nada aí em cima para você se orgulhar... – Maill cruzou os braços e jogou uma peça de roupa na nova amiga, Sorena pegou a roupa e a agarrou para si. – Não sei porquê você tem tantas frescuras com isso... Quero dizer... Tudo bem, você é da Realeza, mas caramba... – levantando e ajeitando a postura. – Parece que ta te sufocando, sabe?

- Esse é o grande segredo do espartilho... Respirar e falar pouco...

- Então meus sonhos se realizaram!!! – Sorena levantou as mãos para o céu. – Você parando de tagarelar no meu ouvido?! Que bom! – recebeu um tapão no ombro e depois um abraço apertado.

- Diga que me ama... – disse com um sorrisinho inocente, Sorena a encarou por algum tempo.

- Por que?

- Porque me sinto mais feliz quando você fala que me ama...

- Bem... Posso até dizer, mas... Quando irei escutar você dizer o mesmo? – Maill ficou contrariada e virou o rosto, Sorena a abraçou novamente... – Só digo isso porque sei muito bem com quem estou lidando...

- E com quem acha que está lidando, filha de Howl? – disse Maill com altivez e depois sorriu maliciosamente. – Quem você acha que eu sou?

- A minha garotinha mimada... – beijando a fronte de Maill e alisando seus cabelos com os dedos... O calor em seu peito foi preenchido por uma dor insuportável, ela se encolheu aos poucos e sangue escapou pelas suas narinas e boca, Maill gritou assustada e a acudiu.

- Soren? Soren? O que há? Está me ouvindo?

- Fica longe de... Fica longe... – apontando para a porta. Maill ouviu um estrondo ao longe e se alarmou, os passos apressados dos soldados lá fora no corredor, os gritos de outros no Portão Principal, logo um outro barulho ensurdecedor pareceu atingir o teto do Palácio e o fez estremecer.

- Vou te levar para o Castelo Animado e... – o pulso de Maill foi apertado com violência.

- Não! Não! Fique longe de mim! Fique longe de todos! Eles voltaram! – gritava Soren sem forças e agonizando no chão. A porta se abriu e ela virou-se com uma magia já pronta, era um soldado ofegante.

- Milady, a Senhora Sulliman pede que você se refugie com seus pais... Mas o quê... – percebendo a outra garota caída no chão resfolegando saliva rubra e dizendo coisas sem nexo.

- Por favor! Traga ajuda! Ela está passando muito mal! Irei assim que você voltar com o curandeiro! – gritou Maill assustada com a situação... Enquanto o soldado ia buscar ajuda, ela tentou tirar Soren do chão, mas foi em vão, o corpo da garota pesava chumbo e seus olhos estavam agora girando nas órbitas em um ataque epiléptico.

- Maill, saia daí!!! – gritou uma voz atrás dela, era o Mago Aarielli com Sulliman, a garota achou aquilo muito estranho.

- O que está havendo?!

- Estamos sendo atacados... – disse Sulliman com autoridade pegando o braço da menina e afastando de Soren, Maill não se deixou ir e insistiu.

- Ela está doente! Por favor, deixe-me ficar! Ela precisa de mim e... – um grunhido de dor encheu o quarto e Maill teve que cair no choro, Sorena se debatia violentamente no chão rasgando suas roupas e rasgando sua pele furiosamente. – O que está acontecendo?! Sorena!!! Sorena!!! – e foi arrastada pelo corredor por mais dois soldados, enquanto via o Mago Aarieli lacrar a porta de seu quarto com um feitiço poderoso. – O que estão fazendo?! Ela vai morrer se ficar aqui!!! – Sulliman deu mais ordens a outros guardas e olhou para Aarielli com cumplicidade, o velho Mago acompanhou a garota até aos pais em um aposento lacrado por magia contra qualquer tipo de ameaça externa.

- Como Sorena Howl conseguiu entrar nesse Palácio, princesa? – Maill não conseguia responder, os gritos de Sorena invadiam seu coração e ela chorava mais ainda. – Princesa Maill!!! – gritou o velho sem cerimônia. – Como Sorena entrou aqui?

- E-ela fez uma porta para... para... Uma porta para cá, no meu armário... – o velho mago praguejou e deixou Maill com os pais.

- Minha filha... – sua mãe estava histérica, Maill deu uma boa olhada para os dois magos que conversavam gravemente e percebeu pela primeira vez que Regina Sulliman chorava...


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9 - Dê seu coração... (parte 1):

Sorena ria agora, a dor se tornara tanta que rir era o seu remédio... A insanidade perpetuava mais um na família... Era verdade então o que Madame Makinha costumava dizer sobre os Howl, lobos em pele de cordeiro... Sentia a magia no ar, sentia aqueles seres tão poderosos se aproximarem do Palácio e sentia que deveria fazer alguma coisa antes que não pudesse mais ver Maill novamente... O porquê deles estarem ali no Palácio era a grande pergunta, mas se seu velho mestre estava com Sulliman era porque algo terrível iria acontecer logo... Ela poderia impedir isso, levantou-se devagar e sentiu seus ossos estalarem perigosamente, em seu busto dilacerado pelas suas próprias unhas, as marcas que seu pai falara certa vez... Aquilo a assustara completamente. Olhou para suas mãos deformadas, cheias de calombos e juntas nodosas, as unhas estavam tão horrendas quanto as garras de uma ave de rapina, suas pernas adormecidas, seu pescoço inchado e estranhamente pressionado pelas veias que cobriam sua pele... Algo estava errado ali e ela não queria admitir que acontecia novamente.

Um outro estrondo e vozes de comando no andar superior, a dor que voltou mais forte e os seus sentidos virados para qualquer sinal de Maill ali no meio da confusão do corredor cheio de pessoas, passou despercebida por tantas pessoas e atingiu as escadas, suas pernas falharam e caiu de rosto no chão com um baque estalado, seu maxilar fora deslocado no degrau, tentou não gritar de dor e levantou-se novamente, algo em sua mente dizia que se não chegasse ao segundo andar, tudo estaria perdido... Tudo...

Markl estava deitado ofegante debaixo dos destroços da cozinha... Os malditos conseguiram descobrir o esconderijo dos Howl, avisara Deckard e sua frota, agora só rezava para que Sorena não sofresse aquele acesso de novo... Era o que os Filhos de Etraim faziam com os mais novos...

- Luccius... – sussurrou ele com cautela e sentou-se com cuidado, o fogo fátuo estava encarrapitado nos estilhaços da lareira, comendo muita lenha e algumas cortinas... – Droga! Não estrague a mobília!

- Preciso comer! – disse ele com pressa, engolindo o resto do carvão ali. – Soren precisa de mim...

- Como você sabe disso? – disse Markl dando um sorriso.

- Ela está usando o que me pertence de maneira insuportável... Isso dói em mim... E dói mais nela... – Resfolegando e dando uma bufada de ar que aumentou sua labareda.

- Como pretende ir lá? – Markl aprontava uma garrafa de contornos sinuosos e com uma tampa azul.

- Como mais eu poderia ir...? – riu o fogo fátuo. – Libere meu velho patrão e tudo dará certo...

Deckard recebeu o aviso e já mandava todos seus piratas para o Reinado, não se importava de ser preso ou morto, só queria que Sorena não sofresse mais a terrível maldição de Sulliman... Seu pai dormia inquieto no seu escritório do Corvo Dourado e sua mãe tecia uma blusa de lã com um ar preocupado, Sophie já era velha demais para entender a briga entre os povos...

- Terminarei meu tricô... Quero dá-la pra Sorena... – disse fiando rapidamente.

- Mamãe, prometo trazê-la sã e salva... Não sofreremos mais... Sulliman deve pagar...

- Ela já está pagando meu querido... Nada é pior do que perder uma filha...

Sorena cruzou mais outro corredor e alguns guardas se assustaram com a criatura disforme que se aproximava, atiraram flechas com bestas e Sorena caiu na primeira saravaiada, quando um guarda foi verificar o que era aquilo ali na frente deles...

- Cuidado Wule... – e quando menos esperou teve seu corpo prensado na parede com força sobre-humana... Correu mais um pouco, o grito dos guardas em seu encalço e quando viu a porta lacrada, ela se concentrou para desfazer o feitiço, mas uma espada flamejante entrou em seu peito por trás e a fez cair de joelhos, era seu velho mestre tremendo e rogando feitiços desconhecidos...

- M-mestre...? – o velho arregalou os olhos e se preparou para atacar, seu semblante estava fatigado e muitas rugas demonstravam sua preocupação.

- Sorena...? Você ainda está aí?

- Claro que sim!!! Mas que diabos foi isso de me furar com... – ela gemeu de dor e levantou-se lentamente, a espada pesava tanto! – Mestre, por que fez isso?! – sua voz de esganiçada foi para um tom mais grave, ela estranhou a mudança.

- A maldição dos Howl, querida... Você é a última deles...

- M-mas... – e gritou quando a espada flamejou novamente em seu corpo, a deixando desesperada e confusa, se jogou contra as paredes e tentava retirar a arma de seu corpo, mas as mãos deformadas não deixavam.

- Sorena Howl!!! Preste atenção! – o velho a atingiu com uma magia que apaziguou a dor das chamas. – Luccius estará contigo a partir de agora... É bom saber para onde você direciona esse seu poder... – e jogando uma garrafinha esquisita aos pés da garota, mais labaredas de fogo atingiram seu corpo e ela gritou de susto.

- Calma, maninha... – disse a voz inconfundível de Luccius, seu amigo de bons anos. – Isso não te machuca tanto... – ela percebeu que a dor estava acalmando, seu peito arfava com mais facilidade e o peso da espada estava diminuindo. – Escute agora... Convença a herdeira de Nevasca retirar a espada e se livre de seus problemas...

- Nevasca está aqui??? – a garota sentiu nova dor pelo seu grito esganiçado.

- Apenas escute, Sorena! – repreendeu Aarielli.

- Seus pais estão salvos, seu irmão está vindo para cá com eles, apenas se certifique que a sua maldição será extirpada pela velha caduca...

- Como quiser, meu... meu senhor... – Sorena não sabia o porquê de tratar Luccius como uma serva, mas algo de poderoso emanava das chamas e ele desapareceu no centro do cabo da espada, dando novo ânimo para Sorena enfrentar seus inimigos.

- Seja lá o que estiver aí nessa sala, Sorena... Não tenha piedade... – disse Aarielli com um brilho misterioso no olhar. – Pois eles não tiveram nenhuma dó de seus pais...


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10 - Garras, presas e cicatrizes (parte 2):

A pressão da espada fez Sorena grunhir de dor, o peso do corpo estava atrapalhando seus movimentos, deveria chegar à sala do trono o mais rápido possível, explodiu a porta com uma bola de fogo e se deparou com uma cena não muito agradável. Terêncio, o terceiro Mago terminava de praticamente retirar a coroa do falecido rei Callio junto com a cabeça... Maill gritou desesperadamente e começou a gemer em um ataque histérico, o sangue de sua mãe estava em toda parte de suas vestes e cobrindo sua face. Os outros dois Magos combatiam Regina Sulliman com ferocidade, rogando pragas e despejando mágicas perigosas que ricocheteavam em todo lugar e destroçava a mobília, soldados e cadáveres...

- Em nome da Vossa Divindade Vinter, Rei de todos os Céus, dai-me paciência... – resmungou Sorena ao entrar aos tropeços e simplesmente disparar sua melhor flecha mágica na cabeça do terceiro Mago, o poder contido na ponta da flecha distraiu o Mago, deixando ele um pouco atordoado.

- Veja quem chegou... O filho menor de Howl... – Sorena avançou com dificuldade e desferiu um soco certeiro no rosto do inimigo mais perto, era Segritti, o segundo Mago da Tríade. A força do golpe foi tanta que a mão de Soren sentiu os ossos do Mago despedaçarem e afundarem na face aquilina. Com uma rapidez jamais testemunhada por ninguém nesse mundo, ela deu a volta na sala do trono e invocou o fogo perpétuo de Luccius para ajudá-la, Terêncio gritou de dor ao sentir seu sangue fluir em chamas.

Os olhos de Sorena haviam mudado, estavam negros e sem pálpebras, suas roupas destroçadas pelo ataque epiléptico estavam muito apertadas e sentiu necessidade de gritar por causa do calor que sentia. O som gutural vindo de sua garganta assustou todos na sala e os dois outros magos ficaram em alerta para qualquer tipo de contra-ataque.

- MALDITOS FILHOS DE ETRAIM!!! MALDITOS SEJAM SUAS VIDAS E PIOR SERÁ SUA MORTE!!! – o grito se transformou em um som horrendo e logo um uivo estridente tomou conta da sala, o peso das suas costas fez Soren se ajoelhar e se apoiar nas mãos, as pernas estalaram rudemente e viu-se bater a cabeça no chão. Sulliman aproveitou e foi até Maill no canto da sala, pegou a filha nos braços e tapou os olhos da garota.

- Não importa o que acontecer, você não deve abrir os olhos, minha criança. Não abra os olhos para a realidade dos Howl... – disse isso enquanto outro uivo eclodiu e o som de gritos e muita quebradeira invadia os ouvidos de Maill. Não entendia o porquê disso tudo, não entendia porquê Soren estava assim, manteve os olhos fechados e apurou os ouvidos.

Soren uivou novamente e seu corpo tomava forma do Lobo do Norte... A sua maldição consumia sua racionalidade e só restavam os instintos e o animal ali dentro... A fome foi a primeira coisa que seu coração selvagem clamou para si e Terêncio encontrou o seu julgamento nas mandíbulas fortes da licantropo Sorena Howl. O seu grito de horror atingiu os ouvidos dos soldados que batalhavam contra os golens de ferro do outro lado do Palácio, mal sabiam que seus governantes estavam mortos agora, mas lutavam com fidelidade ao Reino sem se importarem se era vida ou morte.

O último pedaço do braço de Terêncio foi devorado pela fera e Segretti e Primaen tentavam em vão ferir a criatura bestial de quase 2 metros que avançava lentamente para eles, os prensando na parede e rosnando ameaçadoramente.

- Atinja o coração! Atinja o coração! – gritou Terêncio em agonia, mutilado e indefeso. Sulliman deixou Maill ali com a instrução de que ela não deveria abrir os olhos e encaminhou-se para o inimigo. Com um simples gesto de seus dedos sufocou o velho Mago até a morte. Sua vingança estava quase acabada...

As magias não funcionavam no couro peludo e grosso da criatura Howl, seus dentes buscaram mais carne e encontraram o crânio circular de Segretti que tentou escapar da investida, mas teve seu corpo separado da cabeça... Primaen urrou de raiva e chutou a espada cravada no peito da criatura para ter tempo de fugir para outro lado. Uma linha de fogo atravessou o chão e o deixou encurralado entre a fera e a parede externa. Sangue espirrou pelas paredes e metade do cadáver de Segretti era horrendamente devorado pela criatura faminta, logo depois Primaen virou-se com nojo ao ver que a herdeira ainda estava viva, rogou uma magia em seus punhos e estava pronto para disparar na Maill desprotegida ali perto, sentiu suas entranhas subirem para os pulmões. Garras poderosas e afiadas penetraram em suas costas e reviravam todos os seus órgãos internos. Uma risadinha maléfica e debochada veio atrás dele, era a criatura em seu ápice de loucura.

- Eu espero que você tenha uma bela vida posterior, Primaen... – disse o resto de Sorena Howl que sobrava ali dentro da besta. – Pois vou fazer o favorzinho de te mandar pro sinal preto sem sua carteirinha de sócio... – e com outro gesto rápido, as garras atravessaram o corpo do mais poderoso Mago do Reinado e retirou seu coração pulsante. O colapso corporal do mágico e as almas de Segretti e Terêncio saíram de seus corpos e se juntaram naquele coração nas mãos da fera. O fogo no chão tomou outro rumo e queimou as mãos que carregava o precioso prêmio, Luccius se tornou mais inflamado e extremamente luminoso, logo o fogo se abrandou até tomar a forma de um pequeno braseiro na lareira destruída com lenhas velhas e retorcidas.

Mailll estava com os olhos bem abertos... Vira o que acontecera e não entendia... "Por que tanta violência se...?" Sulliman se colocou entre a filha e a besta.

- Ouse tocar em minha criança e eu te amaldiçôo novamente, criatura vil e detestável dos Howl!!! – gritou a senhora feiticeira, seus olhos azuis límpidos transpareciam o gélido poder que ela tinha, Luccius deu um guincho de depreciação. Maill não entendia... "Por que a espada de seu pai estava cravada no corpo daquela criatura, se...?" Sem pensar nas conseqüências, ela se aproximou e passou pela mãe verdadeira e com delicadeza puxou a famosa espada, a criatura não se moveu ou demonstrou dor alguma, aceitou ser livrada da espada e se ajoelhou logo após ter a espada retirada do meio de seu peito... Não havia sangue...

A criatura suspirou um alento e caiu no chão sem forças, os soldados restantes no pátio e na parte externa chegaram para ver as condições e choraram ao verem o estrago. Sulliman tomou suas providências como conselheira e ministra.

- O que é você...? – perguntou Maill mal acreditando que a criatura feroz se transformava lentamente em uma Soren machucada e semi-consciente... Sua pele estava cheia de hematomas e rasgos, a mão esquerda estava carbonizada, os cabelos prateados foram para um azul escuro, assim como os de seu pai Artemus... – Por que Soren...? – Maill perguntou entre as lágrimas, mas seu coração sentia uma imensa raiva pela cena que acabara vendo. Um sorriso infantil e sofrido veio de Soren no chão, ela não se movia, suas pernas estavam quebradas e seu corpo se reconstituía aos poucos.

- Papai está livre... E mamãe também... – disse sem fôlego... Maill virou para Sulliman que vinha para limpar a sala de tanta destruição.

- A maldição que roguei para Artemus atinge até o final de sua geração... Ele foi preso na Ilha do Rochedo Triste com sua esposa, Sophie... E só um coração vivo poderia livrá-los da prisão eterna de gelo... Mas nunca pensei que ela teria tanto poder... – Maill se afastou com a espada na mão.

- Ela se transformou num monstro!!! – esganiçou com repúdio na voz.

- Maill, entenda...

- Ela matou os magos a dentadas! Eu testemunhei essa carnificina e ela terá que pagar! – sentenciou indo para o trono de seu falecido pai. Sentou-se e pousou a espada em seu colo. – Eu ordeno que Sorena Howl seja sentenciada a morte por violar o tratado mágico de transformações ferais. Guardas? – os soldados responderam obedientemente. – Mandem-na para o calabouço. Sem comida ou água, apenas dê alguns trapos e a joguem lá, entendido? – todos bateram continência à nova Rainha do Reinado, Maill Sulliman.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11 - ...E alimente nosso amor (parte 3):

A espada continuava em seu colo, sem nenhum arranhão ou mancha de sangue... Estranho... Estava cravada até o punho no corpo do monstro que Soren se tornou... Um monstro que ela mal previa que poderia atrapalhar seus planos, era grotesco lembrar das cenas, seu estômago não agüentava muita coisa, mas sua postura como Rainha deveria ser impecável e calculada.

A sala do trono foi transferida para os Jardins dos Fundos, seu trono foi rapidamente levado e como a tradição conferia, queimar os tronos que não pertenciam mais aos seus pais. A coroa do pai ela própria recolheu da cabeça decepada do pai adotivo. Não saberia se estava agüentando a situação se era realmente apta para governar o continente ou se sentia pesar por aqueles que se foram... Olhou bem ao redor da antiga sala do trono antes de sair. Essa sala também seria demolida e expurgada de qualquer tipo de magia ofensiva. A conselheira Sulliman resgatou o fogo perpétuo de Luccius na lareira e o transferiu para um lampião encantado, era prisioneiro agora e era a oportunidade que Sulliman mais esperava para dominar os Howl e saber do paradeiro de seu antigo aprendiz Artemus.

Apertou a espada nas mãos e sentiu as primeiras dores da tragédia... Queria gritar e arrancar seus cabelos por estar tão sozinha, mas era a Rainha agora e nada disso poderia atrapalhar seu atual posto, os soldados a obedeciam sem pestanejar, os velhos Magos da Academia prestavam homenagens pelos pais mortos, pela guerra invadir o Palácio, velhos demais para entenderem que suas lágrimas não iam mais para a lembrança de um passado feliz e autoritário com os pais, mas estavam direcionadas para um calabouço frio e escuro nas profundezas.

Tossiu bolas de pêlo... Engraçado, não lembrava de ter sentido tanta dor desde que mudou da Ilha Local há alguns anos atrás, as pernas não curaram tão cedo e faltava muito para ela sentir seus ossos reconstruídos novamente. O gosto de sangue incomodava seu paladar e a falta de roupa era um tanto vergonhoso... Amaldiçoou o dia em que pisou naquele Palácio e encontrou Sulliman na sua frente... Seu pai sempre dizia que não era para dar ouvidos às palavras astutas da feiticeira, a maldição continuava em suas veias até o final dos tempos, mas pelo menos era branda comparada o que já fora antes.

A lua cheia não afetava o estado licantropo de Sorena, era apenas ter uma razão muito forte para se tornar o monstro devorador de carne humana, ódio e amor andavam nessa linha. Sorriu para o chão e arranhou um pouco a pedra bruta e gélida, era isso sim, a prova real de que Maill era seu verdadeiro amor. Não tinha mais forças para chorar, mas o sorrisinho bobo apaixonado estava ali estampado em seu rosto. Ruim sentir amor sem ter seu coração. Maill deveria estar se perguntando porque uma espada atravessada em seu corpo não tinha sangue... Bem, há certas coisas que nem a mágica pode explicar...

- Levante-se, Howl. A Rainha está presente... – ela não se moveu. Não podia mais se mover, não daquele jeito, sabendo que seu coração foi com o coração dos 3 Reis Magos. O ladrãozinho de jóias da lenda realmente existia e era ela... Maill chegou imponente com outro vestido pomposo, a coroa em sua fronte dava um ar de superioridade e graça, outro sorriso bobo, deveria parar de demonstrar tanto que era completamente apaixonada por aquela garota mesquinha e irritante. – Levante-se prisioneira! – a baioneta cutucou suas pernas e ela mal sentiu o metal frio encostar em sua pele. O guarda abriu a cela para a Rainha e se pôs de prontidão na porta. Maill pigarreou primeiramente e depois deu uma olhada na cela. Howl continuava na mesma posição que foi jogada pelos guardas e sequer havia se movido.

- Pare de encenação, Howl. Levante-se. – disse Maill com um olhar frio, Soren não viu esse gesto, pois seus olhos estavam fechados, a dor era tanta que até pensar no tom imperioso da voz doía. – Creio que a vergonha tenha paralisado seus movimentos... Se é assim... – com a ponta de seu cajado ela fez o rosto de Soren ficar para ela. – Você causou um grande estrago em meu Palácio... Tem algo a dizer sobre isso? Estou aqui para ouvir o seu pedido de perdão... – Soren sorriu novamente e isso lhe trouxe uma dor nauseante, não pôde falar o quanto sentia muito pela bagunça e que se pudesse arrumaria tudo... Estava delirando agora. – Não irá se declarar, Howl? – as tochas que ficavam pendendo nas paredes bruxulearam um pouco e Maill desconfiou. – Revela-te demônio do fogo... – ela ordenou sem titubear, dois olhinhos luminosos apareceram em uma tocha ali perto.

- Mesmo que você a obrigue te olhar, Sorena Howl não irá conseguir ficar de pé... – disse a vozinha esganiçada de Calcifer, o espião dos Howl no Palácio. – Ela deu seu coração como oferta para Luccius, junto com os espíritos dos 3 Reis Magos. Pagou sua maior dívida familiar e não conseguirá mais se levantar. – Maill disfarçou o nó na garganta e deu a volta na cela para examinar Soren, ela respirava lentamente e não havia batidas cardíacas. – Esse é o preço que sua mãe fez ela pagar e assim foi pago. Tenha piedade Rainha, e deixe-a voltar para sua casa na Ilha Local. Ela merece depois dos serviços prestados ao Reinado.

- Ela matou 3 magos e se transformou em uma fera. É uma ameaça ao Reinado, deve ser punida.

- É isso que suas tradições e leis falam, mas duvido muito que seja seu coração falando... Que aliás... Você deveria também estar sentindo a dor dela, já que o pedido foi endereçado para vossa Majestade...

- O quê?! – Maill virou-se para a tocha de Calcifer com o cenho franzido. – Ela fez o quê?

- Ela pediu-me para dar forças e poder suficiente para derrotar os 3 Reis Magos e ela o fez, bem, eu pedi seu coração em troca... Os Howl fazem isso, não sabia? – Maill sentiu que o mundo derrubava um imenso balde de água fria em sua cabeça. – Só não entendo o porquê de Vossa Majestade não ter...

- Nunca permitiria que minha filha ofertasse tão valiosa coisa para você, Calcifer... – disse Regina Sulliman se aproximando. – Os Howl são a escória do Reinado e estão sendo punidos... Saiba que seu mestre está encurralado em minha ilha... Logo será julgado e culpado por trazer a guerra até nós... – Maill engoliu em seco e olhou para Soren, ela não se movia, não falava, apenas o arfar lento e cauteloso do peito denunciava que ela ainda estava viva.

- Diga o que ela desejou, Calcifer! – ordenou rapidamente.

- Ela desejou que eu lhe desse poder para acabar com os magos e proteger vossa Majestade de qualquer mal que lhe afligisse. Deu-me a certeza que daria seu coração em troca para tal poder e foi o que fez... – Sulliman empurrou a garota no chão com a ponta do pé e abriu seus olhos com os dedos, o grito que Sorena lançou fez Maill se contorcer de dor, algo estava muito errado ali. Recebeu uma injeção de dor em seus olhos.

- Maldito Calcifer!!! O que você fez por ela?! – Sulliman vociferou.

- O que é sempre combinado, oras! Não posso cobrar o coração de uma inocente para um pedido tão estúpido, preciso transferir os poderes e o desejo para quem está sendo favorecido...

- Seu desgraçado! Você amaldiçoou minha filha! – lançando uma magia que fez Calcifer rir, a Maga Nevasca perdia seu poder com uma entidade tão poderosa como ele.

- É um preço justo a pagar, Sulliman... Você tira dos Howl e os Howl tiram de você...

- Droga! – xingou Maill se ajoelhando e fechando os olhos doloridos. – Sorena Howl eu lhe ordeno que fale o contra-feitiço! Ordeno agora! – sem resposta alguma, Soren continuava a gemer inconsciente. Sua mente estava longe dali.

- Não há contra-feitiço vossa Alteza... Quando alguém dá seu coração pela pessoa amada, não há mais volta... – Maill socou o chão e sacudiu Sorena, ela abriu a boca para falar e apenas um grunhido inteligível saiu.

- Mate-a Maill, é o único jeito de reverter essa maldição.

- Faça isso e estará condenando Vossa Majestade à morte... – explicou Calcifer.

- Sorena, olhe para mim! Olhe para mim! – implorou Maill voltando a sentir o pesar do amor perdido, suas mãos suavam e seus lábios tremiam. – Olhe para mim! Diga-me o que você fez! Diga!

- Ela não irá falar, Maill! – gritou Sulliman e com um gesto pegou o braço da filha. – Só resta deixá-la aqui como nossa cativa e preservar sua vida... Pelo Reinado e por você, minha filha... – Maill levantou sem reação e seguiu com a mãe, olhou para trás antes de deixar o calabouço e viu Sorena abrir os olhos – agora sem íris e totalmente brancos – e suspirou algo como:

- Eu te amo...


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12: A ajuda de Calcifer, o demônio do fogo.

Presa no calabouço, esqueceram completamente dela ali. Se não tivesse Luccius pelas tochas e lampiões não sobreviveria ao frio à noite e a fome e sede. Os guardas trancaram aquela parte da prisão e a deixou com os ratos e insetos noturnos. Não era de mal grado, gostava tanto de conversar com bichinhos em sua infância que mal percebeu que ali foi a única parte do Palácio que não fora destruída pelo poder destrutivo dos magos. Virou-se rudemente no chão e encarou o teto.

- Você está aí Calcifer? – perguntou ela com sua voz alterada, suas pernas continuavam quebradas, mas seu corpo estava reconstituído dos ferimentos. Uma tocha no fundo revelou os olhinhos luminosos do demônio do fogo. – Como papai e mamãe estão?

- Muito bem, eu acho... Luccius conseguiu fugir e protegê-los no Castelo Animado... Seu irmão conseguiu saquear os pertences de Sulliman na Ilha do Rochedo Triste, estão agora decifrando os diários...

- Que bom... – e depois de uma longa pausa. – Ela está bem?

- Está doente... A perda dos pais fez mal para ela durante esses dias... Ninguém vê, mas ela sente o que você sente...

- É bem animador... – suspirou se erguendo nos cotovelos e se apoiando nas grades da cela, fazer aquilo não doía tanto quanto antes, seus olhos viam os vultos das tochas e alguns pontos cinzentos, demoraria muito para ela recuperar a saúde tragada pela magia.

- Quer que eu a chame?

- Não, não... Eu mereço um pouquinho de solidão...

Maill penteava os cabelos longos com um pente de madeira, mirava o novo Jardim da frente e a rotina noturna dos guardas... Uma vitrola tocava alguma música calma e sonolenta, mas seu corpo não queria descansar, havia muitos problemas para serem resolvidos, compromissos a serem discutidos e pedidos para serem feitos... Regina Sulliman se encarregou de invadir o ateliê dos Howl e roubar tudo de Soren, mas não encontrara o Castelo Animado. Uma pena, seria de grande valia...

O sol nascia e Sorena estava acordada durante toda noite, sua visão voltara... Podia ver o mundo como sempre vira, isso era bom... Testou as pernas e apesar de doloridas, elas obedeceram, pelas contas de Calcifer eram quase 2 meses de prisão, a sentença de morte não cumprida e uma dieta de ratos, insetos e água de chuva... Sobreviveria aquilo e também a raiva de Sulliman. Só precisaria encontrar a família e desvendar os segredos da feiticeira. Calcifer facilitou que a fechadura da cela derretesse, fez algo dentro de Soren pulsar como um coração e fazê-la andar até o final das escadas. Não havia mais guardas ali, abriu a porta e ganhou o espaço do corredor escuro, Calcifer a acompanhava nas tochas e lampiões, espiando a dona com o rabo dos olhos e reforçando a empreitada com palavras amigas.

- Vamos, só mais um pouco! Dois passos para a direita, esquerda, direita! Logo estaremos rindo disso tudo e tomando chá...

- Nem pensar... Preciso alcançar o quarto de Maill...

- Pra quê?! – perguntou o servo de fogo.

- Lá tem uma passagem pro Castelo... Por Nienna, como minhas costas doem... – abriu uma porta e espiou para fora, o salão principal estava vazio, hoje era o evento de comemorações de fim da guerra dos Bálcãs, não haveria guardas por ali, estavam todos prestando homenagens aos mortos e aos heróis...

A sessão solene era tediosa, para não dizer pior... Não queria lembrar das cenas de batalha, não tinha orgulho de usar seus poderes para machucar as pessoas, a espada foi enterrada com o pai e junto com ela a promessa que fez para si mesma que protegeria seu país, agora isso não mais importava, manter Sorena cativa e a salvo do mundo era o seu objetivo, só assim estaria bem e saudável para reinar.

A doença era secreta, alastrara em seu corpo e também nos braços, as aias não sabiam e muito menos a mãe, apenas mantinha a discrição para não levantar suspeitas... Calcifer comentou certa vez que aquilo era culpa do ritual de doação de corações e poderes... Sorena partilhava de 50% de seu corpo e alma com Maill e isso fazia a Rainha se sentir imunda e frágil.

Vendo as pessoas chorando pela dor e pelo sofrimento da guerra a deixou confiante de que o mundo que ela construiria para o Reinado seria sem manchas de sangue. Encarou o céu límpido daquele dia de eventos e viu na janela de seu quarto, no último andar do imenso Palácio, a sombra de alguém, não alertou ninguém, apenas saiu às pressas para verificar quem espionava seus pertences.

Tropeçou nas roupas complicadas e preferiu pegar a camisola de dormir, não ter roupas decentes estava incomodando Sorena profundamente, sentia-se exposta e indefesa quando viam que ela era uma simples garotinha de 18 anos, um casaco pesado também aliviou o frio que ela sentia por estar descalça por tanto tempo. O cansaço atingiu suas pernas internamente machucadas e sentou-se na enorme cama da Realeza. O cheirinho de Maill estava em todo lugar. Isso era bom, mas doloroso... Não poderia mais ficar com ela, e já havia se convencido disso lá dentro do calabouço. Levantou-se com dificuldade e foi tateando na parede até alcançar o closet de roupas. Abriu a porta e olhou para dentro, era seu lugar especial ali... A luz do Sol iluminando a janelinha suja de poeira, sua escrivaninha empilhada de papéis e a cama modesta de molas e palha ao fundo, daria de tudo na vida para cair no sono pesado que aquela caminha a fazia ter...

A vida era tão fácil quando se era criança e agora se sentia velha demais por reclamar das dores e as saudades, entrou devagar no armário e sorriu ao ver que suas pantufas gastas de pelúcia estavam à sua espera na beirada da cama.

- Onde pensa que vai? – sentiu o metal frio do cajado em sua nuca, não se virou, apenas continuou com a mão na maçaneta dourada.

- Voltar pra casa... – a resposta foi em um sussurro, pois Sorena não conseguia falar nada além disso. Maill pressionou o objeto e virou ela para si.

- Está presa e condenada a morte. Isso não significa nada pra você? – Soren sacudiu a cabeça confirmando.

- Sim, sim, sei muito bem que sou culpada por mortes de inocentes e por me transformar em algo que não consigo controlar... Mas nada vai me privar de morrer no lugar da onde eu nunca deveria ter saído. - Entrou e foi caminhando lentamente para a cama, Maill percebeu que ela tinha manchas espalhadas pelo corpo e suas mãos estavam arranhadas. As unhas estavam roídas até o final e sua camisola de dormir que deixara na cadeira estava manchada com sangue nas bordas. – Não me olhe assim... – disse Soren sem olhar para trás e se aconchegando na cama com um gemido satisfeito, levou as cobertas empoeiradas para si e encolheu-se no lugar. – Somos meninas e temos nossos dias impuros... Me acorde depois que anoitecer, tá? – Maill iria falar alguma coisa, mas a porta do armário fechou-se com vontade própria para ser aberta novamente e só ver o seu closet de roupas.

A maga esperta havia fugido debaixo de seu nariz novamente!


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13 - Meu Reino por uma pipoca (com pouco sal, por favor).

Muitos meses depois...

- Oh, pára de atirar aqui perto sow! - resmungou Markl para os piratas festejando na Praeira. - Parece que nunca viram o Ano Novo... - balançando a cabeça gravemente e chutando um torrão de terra ali perto. Sorena remendava seu melhor vestido verde musgo sentada na varanda de sua antiga casa...

Fazia tanto tempo que não partilhava de um tempo de completa tranqüilidade que nem percebeu que os piratas subiam a rua para invadir a Estalagem do Papagaio Azul.

- Hey você aí! - gritou um deles para Markl - Se rogar maldições contra nós, vamos te fatiar em postas e fritar para os golfinhos comerem! - os outros riram debochadamente da cara do velho Markl.

- Tubarões é que comem humanos, aiai... - suspirou Soren ainda no seu vestido, Markl xingou os famigerados ladrões-do-mar e os expulsou dali. A porta da Estalagem abriu e de lá saiu seu irmão Deckard... - Hey chuchuzim! - disse ela animada com seu melhor sorriso, Deckard chegou perto da irmã e acariciou seus cabelos azuis turquesa, a aparência frágil por causa do efeito da magia...

- Vai à festa hoje?

- Não perderia essa festa por nada nesse mundo!

A praça central estava iluminada com lanternas de diversas cores, cada uma projetando um tipo diferente de luz no chão e iluminando os rostos felizes dos habitantes da Ilha Local. Hoje era dia de Passagem de Ano, uma data bem comemorada com a chegada do Castelo Animado e a notícia da volta da família Howl ao vilarejo Cação. Deckard poderia ser o pilantra saqueador dos mares mais perigoso dali, mas hoje ele era o primogênito de Howl, assim como sua irmãzinha...

- Sentes o cheiro?! - disse Sorena acima da música medieval animada que tocava ao fundo. - Pãezinhos de mel, Danny! Quero muito! - largando do braço protetor do irmão.

- Calma, aí! Vou pegar alguns... - Levando ela pela multidão alegre, crianças gritavam e brincavam, correndo de um lado para o outro, sendo empurrados pelos aldeões e muitos beberrões cômicos ali, Deckard segurava Sorena com cuidado e a levou ao balcão de doces. - Queremos um... - Sorena calou o irmão.

- Um sacão de pãezinhos de mel e quatro vitaminas de limãozinho gelado! Nyaaaaaay!!! - ela gritou ao ouvir que os bardos começavam outra música. - Eu amo essa música!

- Que animação é essa?! - Deckard recolheu os doces e pagou algumas moedas as senhoras já tão conhecidas de sua infância, Madame Makinha estava entre elas e piscou discretamente para o rapaz que respondeu galanteador com outra piscadela.

- Lembra que dançávamos na Prainha? E que eu não sabia um passo sequer? Pois então! Vai dançar comigo, quero te mostrar o quanto mudei!

E saíram os dois irmãos dançando entre a multidão e rindo dos velhos tempos de infância...

Madame Makinha tinha um dom muito raro entre as pessoas, ela lia mãos, jogava cartas do futuro e previa acontecimentos. Esse tipo de magia era considerada rudimentar e até ridícula entre os magos da Academia Arcana no Reinado, mas Maill não ligava muito ao ter sua mão lida pela velha senhora pitoresca...

- Hmmm, um bom futuro prevejo para ti... Muitas felicidades se concretizarão se não se afobares demais... Aproveite cada momento como se fosse o último, querida... - e fazendo uma pausa e levantando uma carta roxa, a figura de uma bela moça segurando uma ânfora de prata. - Interessante... O tempo... Diz aqui que você precisa dele... Paciência e tempo andam bem juntos, sabia? - e olhando longamente para Maill, sorriu de maneira gentil. - Mas o que a Vossa Majestade pode estar imaginando: "Como terei tempo se vivo mais atarefada que qualquer um...?" - Maill iria falar, mas a risada forte de certo alguém a distraiu por um instante.

- Se a senhora prediz assim... - fechando a mão esquerda. - Eu acredito...

- Bondade sua, minha querida... - disse Makinha envergonhada por receber tal elogio. - Aproveite seu momento...

Sorena estava tão feliz que mal percebia nas dores que penetravam seus ossos a cada momento, era a magia de Sulliman fazendo efeito em seu corpo. Mas a felicidade era tanta que queria se entregar de corpo e alma a aquele festejo, fazia muito tempo que não vinha para um Ano Novo na Vila Cação, sentir a animação de seus habitantes, visitar velhos amigos, colocar suas coisinhas no armário dedicado aos Howl na casa do velho Aarielli. Deckard parou de dançar para sentar a irmã empolgada.

- Coma um pouco, não quero te ver desmaiar novamente... É uma tortura não poder fazer nada enquanto você... - Sorena comeu um bom pedaço do pãozinho de mel e tomou a vitamina de limãozinho gelado.

- Já sei! Já sei! Estou fraca, mas sei muito bem o que vocês querem me dizer... Mas sabe de uma coisa? - apontando o pão a esmo e quase esbarrando em Maill que passava despercebida por ali. - Quando essa praga for embora, vou estar mais feliz... Não preciso mais sentir a... a... AAATCHIIIM!!! - e metade do pãozinho caiu de sua boca, Deckard já botara a mão em seu sabre curta.

- Não se atreva chegar perto de minha irmã, sua... Rainha de meia-tigela! - ameaçou ele se afastando pronto para sacar a arma, Sorena espirrou outra vez e sorriu como sempre fazia.

- Nossa! Veio de tão longe por que não suportava mais viver sem mim? - perguntou inocentemente, Maill virou a cara para não ver as cicatrizes e os olhos sem-vida de sua adorada.

- Eu soube que o Ano Novo da Ilha Local é um dos mais tradicionais, então...

- Então não resistiu, arranjou essa desculpa esfarrapada e veio correndo me ver... Pena não eu dizer o mesmo, você bem sabe... Sua mãe acertou bem na dose... - Apontando para a cabeça e enfiando um pãozinho de mel na boca de Maill, Deckard não entendeu e recolheu sua espada. - O que posso dizer? Sou irresistível! - Maill iria falar, mas Sorena a tomou em um abraço amigo, enlaçou seu braço no dela e empurrou a Rainha para caminhar. - Venha, senão você perde a melhor chuva de prata de todo Reinado!

Foram aos tropeços, empurrões e tudo mais por tanta gente que tinha na vila aquele dia! A Chuva Prateada começaria à meia noite em ponto e todos esperavam a atração maior da natureza fazer seu melhor trabalho na noite de festejos. A fogueira lá no fundo estava crepitando e o cheirinho de carne assada e petiscos estava por toda parte, Sorena espirrava de vez em quando e sorria como uma criança feliz ao descobrir o que ganharia de Natal, sua mão estava grudada no braço de Maill, incógnita com seu disfarce de aldeã para não atrair curiosos.

- Toda noite de Ano Novo, as estrelas cadentes, sabe? – Sorena gritou perto do ouvido de Maill, a música dos bardos estava ali perto. – Aí dizem que foram os deuses que fazem isso, pra mostrarem que vão dar boas graças para nós... Quando eu era criança, eu achava que era tipo... – um estouro de pipoca quentinha e muitas crianças se aglomerando ao redor de outra fogueira para pegar seu saquinho de pipoca. – Qué pipoquinha? – perguntou Sorena beijando o rosto da monarca, Maill ruborizou imediatamente com vergonha de receber algum tipo de carinho como aquele de alguém que julgava ser sua inimiga mortal. – Vou lá pegar... Se eu não voltar em 5 minutos... Espera mais um tiquim sow!!! – disse ela já saindo na multidão e disputando o lugar perto da fogueira para pegar o saco de pipocas. - Com pouco sal, faz favor...? – completou ao ver o pipoqueiro tacando o condimento no balde de pipoca.

Maill fechou os olhos com sofrimento, a dor começara nela também... "Como uma criatura como aquela agüentava tanta dor?" Ela pensou ao murmurar rapidamente o feitiço contra a dor. Os bardos chegaram bem perto dela e tocaram uma balada muito conhecida, a Rainha prestou bem atenção em suas maneiras e prestigiou os bardos tão próximos.

- Alguma canção que a donzela queira escutar? – disse o líder dos bardos, segurando de leve a mão de Maill. – Podemos cantar músicas para ti até o sol raiar... – Maill se sentiu um tanto constrangida, mas eufórica por ser a primeira vez que um homem a cortejava. O clima romântico foi quebrado com uma Sorena muito empolgada com a mão direita cheia de pipoca e enfiando goela abaixo do bardo Linnus. Ele engasgou um pouco com a investida.

- Cai fora, manézão que ela é uma pessoa muito importante... Não tem tempo para vocês...

- Pô Soren, pegou pesado agora, hein? – disse o violeiro Uguim, Linnus tossia a pipoca.

- Não somos tão esfarrapados, sabe? Já tocamos até para a Rainha Sulliman... – Maill arregalou os olhos para Sorena, a garota sorriu e comeu um pouco de pipoca, ofereceu para Maill que obedeceu prontamente, algo para distrair a atenção... Não podiam descobrir...

- Ai credo! Tocaram pra Rainha? Dizem por aí que ela tem um péssimo gosto musical...

- E péssimo gosto para novas amigas... – retrucou Maill mastigando a pipoca sem educação alguma.

- Mas foi legal e a gente quer tocar uma música pra sua amiga aí... – disse Ricardi, o flautista. – Qual é o nome da donzela tão formosa?

- M-Maill... – respondeu a Rainha muito envergonhada.

- Toca aquela... – sugeriu Sorena tirando um pedaço de milho de pipoca que ficou preso nos dentes, Maill teve que rir de tal grosseria, nunca vira Sorena ter esse comportamento travesso...

- Não, não! Aquela lá é melhor... – disse Uguim, depois uma discussão acalorada começou com os músicos sobre tocar "aquela" música. Maill ficou perdida entre os argumentos estranhos e às vezes ouvia outras palavras em outras línguas. Nunca pensaria que a vida em uma vila era desse jeito.

- Ta... Tocamos aquela...

- Aquela que...

- É, essa mesmo, a que começa com ahn... aquela lá parecida com a do... – zumbindo a música para Ricardi.

- Putz, mas essa é veia dimais, sow! Toca a do... do... – disse um outro bardo e Soren riu muito quando pegou mais pipoca, Maill estava completamente confusa.

- Você não ama esse pessoal do interior? – perguntou baixinho para a monarca, Maill a olhou mais confusa ainda e enfiou mais pipoca na boca, a discussão estava no auge quando o primeiro sinal das estrelas cadentes apareceu.

Um uníssono veio de todos que estavam ali com o espetáculo de luzes cadentes que o céu mostrava. Muitas crianças estavam de olhos fechados, fazendo pedidos, velhos beijavam os pulsos rezando alguma coisa, mais estrelas caíram e Sorena estava ocupada mastigando o resto da pipoca.

- Não vai pedir nada? – perguntou Maill e viu que os bardos já estavam lá do outro lado da Praieira tocando.

- Nhaaah, besteira... Sempre pedia pra ter mais domingos na semana... Nunca se realizou... – Maill se virou para o céu escuro e estrelado e fechou os olhos... Concentrou-se naquele silêncio de tantos murmúrios e beijando os pulsos como os mais velhos, fez o seu pedido... Estava tão ligada ao acontecimento que nem sentiu Sorena a abraçando por trás e suspirando em seu ouvido. – Mas se as estrelas atenderem o meu pedido desse ano... – beijando um pouquinho dos cabelos perfumados de Maill. – Acho que posso reconsiderar... – e depois de uma longa pausa, completou: - Desejo você, será que posso ter? - Maill virou-se surpresa e se lançou ao pescoço da garota mais baixa. O abraço foi o modo mais sincero dela demonstrar o quanto queria ser amada e fora esse o pedido que fizera cerca de vinte segundos antes...

- Desejo atendido... – respondeu Maill sem conter as lágrimas.


End file.
